The Unfortunate One
by Rage Addiction
Summary: Upon a different circumstance, Jaune was inevitably kicked out of Beacon when his secret was let out. With a few twists and turns in his life. He has a new name, a new life, and loads of enemies. Now he's forced to face his past as he is now.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own RWBY or Red vs. Blue_

 **Then**

 _A young man with messy blond hair slowly walked, dragging his feet with each step. Jaune looked down, with a lost look on his face. On his back was a bag, along with his Crocea Mors._

 _It was a few hours since his and Team CRDL's scuffle in the Forever Fall. But something unexpected happed. While Jaune and Cardin had an understanding, Cardin's team didn't. They assumed Cardin defeated the Ursa, coupled with the fact Jaune 'turned' on them, caused one of them to inform Glynda about the fact._

 _Jaune looked down, as he continued to slowly walk out of Beacon. He was naturally 'kicked out' as they say. He honestly was blocking everything out. He was just so lost know. He heard Pyrrha's plead with Glynda, saying that it wasn't true, that he was truly meant to be there. But Glynda didn't really believe her word, mostly because Jaune knew he wasn't that good. So the odds of a highly trained warrior spotting him as a fake didn't really surprise him._

 _Ren and Nora seemed decently confused, especially on how to react. They weren't too vocal on his defense, though he did lie to get into Beacon, so their distrust was validated._

 _After taking a few steps, Jaune glanced back at the large conglomerate of buildings forming Beacon Academy. He was honestly surprised they didn't just literally throw him out, but then again, what was he but a liar who cheated his way in. '_ They probably would have better things to do _.' Jaune thought with a sigh, as he glanced down at his feet._

 _'_ What would Weiss think…What would Ruby think, when they inevitably fine out? _' He thought to himself, before he frowned. '_ Weiss would say something horrible and cold…Like I deserve it.' _He thought with scowl, as he looked at the ground._ '…And then Ruby would look at me with those sad silver eyes, because I lied…I lied to them all! _' Jaune thought angrily._

 _He looked forward and walked. He took a few steps forward and stopped at the bullhead that was ready at the edge of the landing platform. Jaune stopped and looked back at the Academy and sighed sadly._

 _He was really going to miss Ruby, Pyrrha and his team. Jaune glanced down. '_ I'm not really sure if I'll ever see them again…But…I'm sure it's for the best.' _He thought, as he turned around and walked into the canopy of the bullhead._

 _Jaune turned around and looked out the canopy. He tilted his head a bit when he saw some colors moving towards him. He honestly disregarded it, since colors were very common around this time of day. "I ah...I'm ready." Jaune announced, before the tilt-hover engines activated._

 _As the Bullhead took off, Jaune blinked his eyes and waved his arm around, as rose petals seemed to have fluttered up to the canopy._

 _Jaune looked down, and saw Ruby standing on the platform with a sad look on her face. "Holy shit…It's you." He said with a sigh, as he looked at her by the bullhead. "…Latter, Crater-Face, it seems my wild ride's been canceled…It seems not everyone has a happy ending." He muttered, as he turned around._

 _Ruby looked up, as the bullhead flew off, before her team caught up with her. "Ruby!" Yang announced, as she caught up to him._

 _"…Yang…" Ruby said, as she looked at her sister._

 _"It'll be fine, Ruby." Yang said, though she really didn't seem too sure about that._

 _"Hmph, to think that he snuck his way into Beacon! The nerve! I never would've…actually I would." Weiss said with a scowl, causing Blake to glance at her, before she looked apathetic again. "I'm glad he was kicked out! If someone like him snuck his way here, without the proper training…I…I don't know what would happen. Nothing good I assure you." She said._

 _The sound off footsteps caused them to turn. Team RWBY saw the remaining members of Team JPNR arriving. While Weiss was talking to her team, Pyrrha was looking at the Bullhead._

 _'_ How could I have been so selfish?! _' Pyrrha thought with a sad look on her face. '_ I got so mad at him and gave him the silent treatment because he just wanted to prove he was strong enough to fight alongside us…and I pushed him away. _' She thought._ '…To think Cardin overheard us and blackmailed him…no wonder he was so distant and depressed…and…I didn't help him _.' She thought sadly. "…Now…I'll never see him again." She muttered, as she looked down._

 _"Good riddance I say, we don't need criminals in the academy!" Weiss stated._

 _Pyrrha glared at the white haired girl for a moment. "Cut the talk." She said irritated, getting surprised looks from Ren and Nora._

 _Weiss looked surprised as well. "Why are you upset at me? You of all people should be feeling violated! He lied to you, tricked you." She said seriously._

 _Pyrrha scowled a bit, before she turned around and began to walk towards Beacon. "Hey! Where are you going?" Nora asked curiously._

 _"…I'm going to compress some armor…" Pyrrha said with a scowl, as she looked form team CRDL._

 _An hour or so later, a bullhead docked with one of the landing areas in Vale. Jaune looked out from the canopy, before he sighed. "Thanks for taking me here." He said, causing the pilot to look at him._

 _"This isn't where you live, Mr. Arc. The bullhead has enough power to take you home." The pilot informed._

 _"I…" Jaune began, before he sighed and looked down. "…Thank you for taking me here." He said, as he stepped forward and walked off the transport vessel._

 _Jaune glanced back, as the Bullhead took off and flew off towards Beacon. The young blond looked forward and then down towards his feet, as he began to slowly walk forward. He didn't want to go home. He wasn't sure if he could face his family with what had happened. He lied and snuck his way into Beacon, what could he say to that. How could he defend himself? He wasn't really sure he wanted to see them, to see their faces, knowing he was a disappointment. He could take them being mad at him, but disappointed…he hated the thought of that._

 _The young teen walked along the sidewalk of the city, with a melancholic look on his face. He just walked, mostly to think about what was going on. Jaune looked up, as he saw rainclouds forming, before thunder boomed and rain began to fall._

 _He disregarded it as he slowly walked forward again. "I…I…What am I know?" Jaune asked himself unsure, as he looked at his hands._

 _"I…Why did I want to be a Huntsman?" Jaune asked himself. "To…Be someone, to be a hero…to help people." He said, as he reached up and rubbed the side of his head._

 _Jaune looked down unsure. "But…I can't be a Huntsman any more…I can't be a hero…" He muttered sadly._

 _"I can't go home…I can't go to Beacon…I am…what am I?" Jaune asked himself as he looked to his side and looked at his reflection in a shop's glass window._

 _All he's known or heard of for most of his life was how strong his ancestors were. How much power they had, in a world ravaged by monsters, monsters that kill everyone without distinction. He knew he didn't really know how to fight. Not like the spectacular things he saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren do. They were all almost impossibly skilled._

 _And what was he? "…I liar…scum…a villain…" Jaune said with a frown, as he looked at his reflection. "Only a villain would do what I did…" He admitted, thinking badly of himself. "…Someone could've worked hard, trained all their life for a chance at Beacon, and my admission into the Academy could've ruined their chance." He said._

 _"Ruby, she's so innocent and courageous…She's a Hero. The others, they may be rough around the edges, but they're heroes too. I can't be with them…A villain with a group of heroes, that's crazy." Jaune said to himself._

 _"…I don't want to be the villain…" Jaune muttered as he looked at his reflection. "…But I can't be the hero now." He added unsure. He was really confused as to what he was going to do now. He can't be a Huntsman now. He was sure no other Academy would even think of accepting him. And well…Every Huntsman was a Hero. "Or was it, every Hero was a Huntsman…It's always been like that." He said to himself._

 _"I am no Hero…and I don't really want to be the Villain." Jaune said, as he looked at himself in the mirror. "But…what do I do…what can I do?" He asked himself._

 _"I'm weak…" He said to himself. "…It's because of my weakness that all this happened." He said, as he glared at his reflection. "Then I'll get stronger, I'll become the fastest…I'll strive for something beyond the strongest. That challenging me would be the most ridiculous thought ever, that fighting me would be a sin!" He said with a smirk, before he sighed and looked around._

 _"…What now?" Jaune asked himself, as he looked unsure._

 **Now**

"Wake up!" A deep acoustic voice instructed, as an armored figure leaned back against some large crates. The being wore MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor [GEN2], with a Soldier torso, Venator right and left shoulders, Twin-Plated forearms, XG-89 Narrow legs. The helmet of the armored person wore had a cap-like protrusion, along its rim and a beak-like protrusion under the chin, with a thin, slit-shaped midnight black visor. The armor itself had color scheme of a main steel color and orange trim.

The armored being sat up and looked at the person that woke him up, it was another armored being. Like him, he wore MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor [GEN2], except he had an armor combination of a Locus helmet, Infiltrator torso, Engineer left and right shoulders, and Outer-Plated arms and legs, with a steel and green colored scheme on the armor.

"Ugh, what the hell do you want, Locus?" The steel and orange armored being questioned with annoyance.

"Do I need to remind you that it was because of your need to do things _your_ way, that we almost failed our mission?" Locus questioned seriously. "You said you wanted me to keep you in check, Felix. If you aren't…" He began.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need to hear you constantly bitching." Felix replied, as he stood up.

"Felix…" Locus said seriously.

"Yeah, I hear you." Felix replied.

"It was because of your constant need to boast that the Reds and Blues got away, it was because of your problem that we have lost our hold on the inhibitions of Chorus. It is obvious that you _don't_ hear!" Locus berated.

"Uh-huh, you are done, _Mom_?" Felix asked sarcastically, as he walked past his partner.

Locus turned and looked at his fellow Mercenary. "You must remember that this is a partnership." He stated. "Disrespect…" He began, while Felix stopped and sighed.

"Yeah, I get it, Locus." Felix replied. "Partners, equal share…whoo-we're going to have so much fun, working together, dealing with our stupid enemies with the power of teamwork!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

Locus looked at him for almost half a minute, getting a groan from the other Mercenary. " _Fine."_ Felix said through his teeth. "If you're going to be a little girl, and want us to be the BFFs of Chorus, we'll go get them!" He said in an instigating manner.

"…As long as you understand, Felix." Locus said, as he turned around and took a few steps forward, before he stopped. "Control has been requesting face-to-face communications, I'll be setting up a terminal, don't be late." He advised, before he walked off.

Felix stood there for a moment, before he turned around and looked at the metal crates. He sighed, as he leaned forward and put his hands on the metal boxes.

"Ugh, I thought I forgot about that shit." Felix muttered, as he pushed against the metal crate. ' _Jaune, Jaune, Jaune…Arc…_ ' He thought to himself with a shake of his head. ' _…I haven't heard that name in a while.'_ He thought, as he reached down and picked up his M6H Magnum and attached it on his thigh.

Felix picked up his M395 Designated Marksman Rifle and attached it to the magnetic clamps on the back of his armor. The armored mercenary looked down at the crate, before he looked around to see if there was anyone else around. He reached down and picked up a curved cylindrical object with a symbol on it, the symbol was of two rainbow-like arcs. He put that in a hidden compartment, in the side of his other thigh.

"Um…Sir!" A voice announced, causing Felix to scowl and turn around, looking at one of the Pirates.

"What? If the reason you're annoying me is stupid, I am going to shoot you." Felix stated.

"Um, we found something you might wanna look at." The Pirate said, but he shifted nervously, as Felix reached for his Magnum. "It looks like its alien in origin." He added quickly, causing Felix to tilt his head.

"Oh?" Felix sounded, as he walked past the pirate. "Does it look like a weapon?" He asked curiously.

"No, sir. It looks like some kinda robot thing." The Pirate informed.

"…Does it have a weapon?" Felix questioned.

"Um…It has two disk things." The Pirate said.

Felix closed his eyes and scowled. ' _Is everyone here a fucking idiot?'_ He asked himself. "Does Locus know?" He asked.

"No, Sir. I'm the only one that knows." The Pirate informed.

"Hmm…" Felix said, as he pulled his Mangum off his thigh and shot the Pirate in the back of his head. "…Good to know." He said, before he chuckled and walked away.

Felix walked up towards a silver device, which was on the ground. "Okay, what the fuck are you?" He asked himself, as he knelt down and tapped the silver object.

The object flickered, before several orange lights turned on, with the object floating in the air. The robot had a curving carapace, and had a number of appendages, including what appeared to be legs hanging below the midsection which seemed to stabilize its position. It seemed to have two large disks on both sides and a coiled energy expenditure from within them. Most of these segments on the construct lacked physical joints and are held together by energy fields. Above the midsection was what appeared to be a head with stylized facial features and also had two fins which seemed to act as motion curators to controlled movement.

Felix looked at the robot; it was around four feet in size. "…What the hell?" He asked himself.

"Booting sequence complete. Hello! I am your new Forerunner Promethean Watcher, Designation: Z-13050.4096 Forerunner AI protection drone." The Promethean Watcher said, with its face flickering with each word.

"Ugh, hello?" Felix questioned, as he looked at the AI. "What do you remember?" He asked seriously.

"Yes. Remember what? Are…are you my father?" The Promethean Watcher questioned, as it drifted closer towards the Mercenary.

"Ah, no…Ugh, you're a rob…" Felix began, before the AI gasped.

"Are you god? Am I dead?!" It asked loudly.

"…Yes…" Felix said with a smirk. "…I'm your God. You're new designation is…Colter." He informed. "You will only respond to me and you are a merciless killing machine, ready to kill my enemies." He instructed.

"O-KAY! Thanks for giving me a second chance, Reclaimer. I really appreciate it." The Promethean Watcher; now named Colter said happily.

"Now tell me, what happened?" Felix questioned.

"Oh, well it was a day, kinda like today!" Colter began, before it hummed. "Oh wait! The days don't change! Well anyway, this guy, kinda like you, but all green and more imposing, He ran through here and starting shooting everything, and it was all, Psh-Psh-Pow-Pow!" The AI sounded, as it shuttered a bit. "It shot at me and then everything went black, and I was sure I could see through time!" It announced.

"…Right…" Felix said slowly.

"Can I shoot something now? Or fly around? SOMETHING exciting?!" The Promethean Watcher questioned.

Felix frowned, as he looked at the construct. "…What can you do?" He asked.

The Promethean Watched looked at Felix, before it turned and flew off. "Follow the Soothing sound of my voice!" It announced causing the Mercenary to glare a bit, the robot's voice was loud and high-pitched.

Felix followed the AI before it floated over one of the Gauss Warthogs and a M274 Mongoose. The Promethean Watcher fired a beam of blue light at the two vehicles as well as a few crates, before they were disintegrated down to data and absorbed into its memory.

"You idiot!" Felix said angrily, as he hit the robot. "You just destroyed our transport!" He said.

"Ow!" The Promethean Watcher sounded, as it was it. "You don't have to beat me up. We can talk this through, right?" It asked only to get hit again. "Here, I'll do it for you! 'Hey, Colter, how are you? 'Oh, I'm fine. I kinda wish you wouldn't be me up, though' 'Why' 'Cause it really hurts!' 'You make a good point, Colter, but beating you up makes me feel really good!' 'I know, I know Reclaimer, but it makes me feel really bad!" The AI said, having a conversation with itself. "But, Colter, you're a robot, are you even capable of feeling pain?' 'Well, uh, no, I guess I'm not.' 'So, hitting you makes me feel good and doesn't hurt you. There's no harm in me continuing to do it, right.' …Actually, now that I've talking it all out I think you have the moral high ground here. Hit away!" Colter announced happily.

"…Ugh, you somehow made that seem boring." Felix muttered, as he stepped back and glanced around.

"Oh, won't this be great, Reclaimer! We'll have an epic quest for power, glory and badass weaponry!" Colter announced.

"That…doesn't sound so bad." Felix admitted, as he began walking towards a clearing, where he knew Locus was setting up a terminal.

"Good Job, Reclaimer! Your ability to walk short distances will be our enemies' downfall!" The Promethean Watcher announced.

"…Shut up." Felix instructed.

"Shutting up, Reclaimer." Colter replied. "Hmm-Hmm, Hm-Hm-Hm." The AI hummed.

"Can't you like, shut down?" Felix asked with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Oh, most certainly!" Colter announced, as it floated behind Felix, before it folded upon itself and attached itself to the back of the Mercenary's armor, blending it incredibly well.

Felix sighed as he walked up to Locus, who stood in front of a computer terminal. "…I can't stand this prick." He commented.

"He's our employer." Locus stated.

"Still a prick." He replied.

"Felix." Locus said seriously.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" Felix said with a sigh.

Locus pressed a button on the terminal, before the screen flickered. "Control, this is Chorus transmitting on a secure feed, over." Locus stated.

"Locus and Felix, I was beginning to wonder if you were purposefully neglecting my transmissions." The Chairman said, looking at the two through the communications message.

"Wha, neglect you?" Felix asked sarcastically. "Hehe, Chairman, please! Never in a million years! We were just…kinda in the middle of something." He informed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Felix. I know exactly how frustrating it is to be interrupted. Just this morning I met with a client, who was very interested in our new Suppressor submachine guns…" He said mockingly, as he picked up a broken Suppressor. "…until the bloody thing BLEW UP IN HIS HANDS!" He yelled angrily.

"Gosh, you know, we are so sorry to hear that, sir. But it kinda sounds like you should take that up with your science team." Felix replied with a smirk behind his helmet.

"Oh, I did." The Chairman said, as he tossed the weapon away. "In fact, I spoke with the members stationed with you on Chorus. _They_ seem to believe that the colonists and their…heroes…are responsible for the incident. Last I checked, you are responsible for them." He stated.

"We are taking care of the situation." Locus informed.

"Are you? When I hired you, I was promised perfection. I was told that you were the best! Everything we had on your backgrounds and previous missions, told me: You were the right choice! But, here we are." The Chairman stated.

"Sir…" Locus began.

"Is it lack of resources? Are the ships I've redirected to your front door not helpful?! What about the armor enhancements?! Stopping bullets in their tracks! Vanishing into thin air! Are these gifts not good enough for you?!" The Chairman demanded.

"…It's complicated." Felix voiced.

"No, it isn't! In fact, it's remarkably simple! ...Everything I've built... Everything I've worked towards, rests upon a strong foundation. An intricate web of partners, politicians and clients each supporting one another and right now…your thread is straining to support the rest. I think I know what the problems is. I think, it's your motivation. Clearly your monetary compensation isn't enough. So I'd like to try something different. F.I.L.S.S.?" The Chairman announced.

"Yes, Chairman." A synthesized female voice said, before a panel on the floor slide and rose out up, revealing The Meta's Armor.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" the Chairman asked with a smile.

"The armor of Freelancer Agent Maine." Locus stated.

"The Meta." Felix added.

"Not anymore. This is the future of modern warfare. Active camouflage, enhanced strength, light shields. Dr. Church paired each of his Freelancers with specialized equipment, but with our modifications, this suit contains _all_ of them." The Chairman informed.

"I thought that wasn't possible." Felix admitted.

"Not initially. The armor enhancements had to be removed and studied in secret, so that we could create the modified versions you both carry now. The variations reduced power consumption significantly, solving a large portion of the puzzle." He informed.

"But it's still not ready." Locus interjected.

"No, not yet. Individually our new equipment can be activated without AI assistance, but tests have shown that running multiple enhancements proves to be _far_ more taxing on the mind than we anticipated." The Chairman stated.

"So, what? You want us to capture the Epsilon AI?" Felix asked.

"Recovering Freelancer equipment is always a priority, Felix, but the Epsilon unit is far too old to run this suit properly. I'm doing my best to secure an AI through legitimate means, but even with my political influence, the acts of the late Dr. Church have made AI acquisition an extremely difficult process…" He informed, as he turned around and stroke the armor. "…But it's only a matter of time…" He said, before he looked back at the Mercenaries. "…Which brings back to my point. _If_ the two of you can successfully complete your mission before this suit is ready, Charon Industries is willing to lend you the completed model for your own use, as a form of 'field testing'." The Chairman informed.

"Ho ho, become a one-man walking weapon? I like the sound of that!" Felix said with excitement.

"However, if you fail to eliminate the remaining stragglers on Chorus, then we will find another candidate to test the suit. And _their_ first task will be finishing what you started, as well as tying up any loose ends." The Chairman stated. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Crystal/Yes sir." Felix and Locus replied at the same time.

"Good." The Chairman said, before the transmission ended.

"What'd I tell you? Fucking prick." Felix said with a scowl, as he walked away from the terminal, while Locus remained silent. "Hey, let's see what this map led us to." Felix said, as the other Mercenary looked towards him.

"…Right." Locus said, as the two walked onto a ramp, with a big alien temple in a deep forest, with a wide beam shooting upwards.

A few hours later, Felix and Locus met up with one of the scientist, with a Space Pirate serving as an escort.

"What has your team found?" Locus questioned.

"This is... huh well, where do I even begin?" The Scientist asked.

"Well, you could start with what it _is._ " Felix said sarcastically.

"A central hub. Some sort of...device connected to the rest of the temples on the planet, that's our best guess at least, but this energy source in the center is...something else." The Scientist informed.

"Can it be weaponized?" Felix questioned.

"No, no no no no. The energy here is reminiscent of the teleportation devices we studied to make the cubes. We _think_ it's a gateway." The Scientist said.

"To where?" Locus asked.

"Well, that is the question of the day, now isn't it?" The Scientist replied.

"So…Anyone care to take the first step?" Felix asked, as he glanced around.

"I would... not advise that. We've been doing our best to decipher the text inscribed on the temple walls. It's all very biblical in tone. Lots of symbolism, but it does seem this gateway has some... well, rules." He informed.

"Rules?" Locus questioned.

"The text is very specific. 'Only a true warrior may enter; a being of great strength and mental clarity'." The scientist informed.

"And what would happen to a man, who failed these requirements?" Locus asked.

"We don't know." He replied, before Felix turned and kicked the escorting Space Pirate into the beam, vanishing in a flash.

"Guess we'll find out." Felix said, before he glanced at the scientist. "Fifty bucks says, he ain't coming back." He bet.

After a few minutes, the Space Pirate came back out of the beam. "Oh God! I'm back! I'm back!" He announced.

"…Pfft, I guess I owe you fifty bucks." Felix said.

"What happened?" Locus asked, as he looked at the pirate.

"I saw…terrible things…people I've killed." The pirate muttered.

"Oh man, if we're gonna meet every person we've wronged or some bullshit, it's gonna take forever." Felix complained.

"Quiet." Locus said.

"Seriously dude, I'm talking weeks!" Felix insisted.

"Well, aside from his scares his vitals seem perfectly normal." The Scientist informed.

"Then I'm going in." Locus said, as he stepped forward.

"What, now?!" Felix asked loudly.

"We're already low on time. I can get what we came for." Locus stated.

"Oh, bullshit! I know what this is about! Why do you know _I'm_ not the true warrior?" Felix questioned.

"Because you're _you_." Locus replied.

"Yeah, and being me is _awesome!_ " Felix insisted, only for Locus to stay silent, causing him to sigh. "Alright, look, why don't we both go in and let the giant alien thing decide?" He compromised.

"Fine." Locus said, as he walked towards the beam with Felix.

"Good. Just don't cry to me, when you lose." Felix said.

"I won't." Locus replied, causing Felix to stop and look a t him. " _lose_ , I-I won't _lose_." He insisted, correcting himself.

"Hehe, Too late, fucked it up." Felix said, as he walked into the beam and vanished in a flash, with Locus following, and teleporting.

Felix looked around and raised an eyebrow. "A…Dining hall?" He asked unsure, as he glanced around, before he looked at a scene.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" a familiar voice said, causing Felix to freeze and turn.

"Agent Carolina?" He said, as he turned and saw a teenage girl with fiery red hair and vivid green eyes, sitting next to a blond boy. "…Ugh, fuck." Felix muttered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune asked, as he looked at the redhead.

"…So pathetic…" Felix said, as he looked at the blond boy.

"It's just that you seem a little… _not_ okay." A girl with black hair with red highlights and silver eyes insisted.

Felix grimaced a bit, as he looked at the girl. "…Not you, Crater face." He said with a sigh.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said, as he held up his thumb and laughed nervously, before he glanced back at a group of four boys messing with a girl with rabbit ears.

"Come on, you know you can lie better." Felix said with a sigh.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha stated.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune replied.

"He's a bully." Ruby informed.

"Uck, oh, please! Name _one_ time he's bullied me." Jaune replied, before Ruby and Pyrrha told him about several instances.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune stated.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oooh!" Nora sounded, with a wide grin. "We'll break his legs!" She announced.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said, before the scene changed.

Felix looked around the black space, before he stepped forward and stopped when he heard an accented voice.

"Listen, Scraggily…" A male voice began, causing Felix to turn and looked at another scene.

There was a teenager with messy blond hair and dark blue eyes, wearing black pants, a black hoodie with an orange interior. He looked out a window, as it rained. A few feet in front of him was a man with a light beard, goatee combo, wearing an all-black suit.

"…Are you listening?" The man asked, causing Jaune to sigh, as he looked at the man.

"Yeah, Crowley." Jaune said with a sigh, as he looked at one of the most nefarious underground crime lords and information brokers in Remnant, as well as being a mentor to the now purposeless teen. And coincidently being a family friend, not that they knew about his more…underground activates. He was the person that helped get him into Beacon after all.

"You obviously don't…" Crowley said, as he picked up a knife and inspected it. "…You wanted me to teach you my ways, to 'guide' you, but the truth is. You still want to be a Huntsman, a hero…" He said with an eye roll. "…Forget it! You don't get anything as a hero, a name yes, but only. And fame is nothing compared to profit." Crowley said, while walking up to the blond teen.

Jaune scowl, as Crowley held the knife up to the blond's throat and smirked. "I know what I am, tell me Scraggly, what exactly are you willing do to, to get what you want. To get a profit, to get your pay?" He asked.

"…Anything." Jaune replied, getting a smirk from Crowley as he stepped back and hit the flat end of the blade against the teen's head.

"You're getting it. Good." Crowley said, as he dropped the knife, with Jaune catching it. Felix gripped his combat knife, as he looked at the scene. "Remember Jaune, in this business, you'll have to be selling sin to saint, it may seem impossible…But everyone has their price." He informed, before the scene vanished.

Felix stood there, before he looked around. "Sure is lonely around here!" A loud, high-pitched voice asked, causing the mercenary to turn and saw the Promethean Watcher floating next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Felix questioned.

"Oh, I just followed you through the teleporter!" Colter informed.

"Fine, so how do I get the hell out of here?" Felix asked with a scowl behind his helmet.

"Yes. But I do more than get us out of here, Reclaimer! We Promethean Watcher units can be programmed to do anything from open doors to ninja-sassinate highly important Janitory officials!" Colter announced happily.

"Okay, just…Wait, you can do that?" Felix questioned.

"Certainly!" Colter announced. "I once started a revolution myself. There were lots of guns and a lot of dying. You'd think I would have gotten some better benefits out of the whole thing but no, demoted back to a protection system drone!" It add.

"Yeah, just shut up and get us out of here." Felix instructed with a sigh.

"Sure thing, Reclaimer! Aaand We're out of HERE! Have a lovey day, and thank you for asking for me services!" Colter announced, as orange electricity sparked off it, and spread out.

Felix looked around as the entire area sparked with hard-light energy, and the entire visage went crazy. "Whoops! Wrong Button!" Colter announced, before it turned. "…Perhaps it was this one." It added, causing the entire area to shake violently. "…Okay, 'F to the R to the 4 to the G to the WHAT!" The forerunner AI announced, before it turned and drifted closer towards the Mercenary. "Square the I, carry the 1…YES!" Colter said, before it and Felix vanished in a bright flash.

During night, on a large pier, were a ship seemed to be docking. There were several VTOL tiltjet aircrafts, flying close towards a specific spot on the dock.

Orange light seemed to flicker around a flat area of the pier, before it deepened and formed into a swirling Slipspace Translocation. Felix walked out of the Translocation portal with Colter floating over his shoulder.

Felix pulled out his DMR and looked around, noticing he wasn't in the jungle anymore. The sound of a jet engine caused him to turn and look up. "A…Bullhead?" He said unsure.

"Oh yeah, I got us out! Everybody, dance time! Da-da-da-dun-daaa-da-da-da-dun-daaa!" The Promethean Watcher sounded, as it tried to twist and turn in the air.

Felix ignored him as he looked around, and noticed the surrounding view. The city in the distance, the sea, the dark light clouds of the night. He took a breath and smelled the air.

"Oh fuck…I'm back." Felix muttered with a groan.

A loud thud echoed, causing Felix to look up and turn around, before he wished he could facepalm. Another Translocation portal had opened up and Locus had come out of the rift.

"Locus!" Felix said, only for Locus to hold the mercenary at gunpoint, only for the armored man to raise his DMR at him.

"What did you see?!" Locus questioned.

"Calm down, asshole, you're fine. It was an illusion, a trick!" Felix reassured.

"What did you see?" Locus asked again.

"Hmph. Well, if you must know, I didn't see a thing. I passed the test. Turns out I'm a true warrior." Felix replied.

"…What?" Locus asked disbelievingly, lowering his shotgun.

"Kidding." Felix replied, as he lowered his DMR.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Locus questioned seriously.

"No…" Felix said, as he glanced around.

Locus looked around too, before he raised his shotgun and tensed. "…Where are we?" He questioned.

"I think I might know." Felix replied with a sigh, as he stepped forward and looked around.

"How?" Locus asked.

"Call it being fucking awesome." Felix answered. "Follow me. I _do not_ want to cause a scene." He said seriously, getting a slightly surprised response from Locus.

"You're finally learning." Locus commented.

"No…I just know there are things stronger than a Freelancer here." Felix replied, before he and Locus tensed and turned, when they heard a large explosion.

"What was that?" Locus questioned, only to see Felix was heading towards with, with some kinda floating robot following him. ' _What is going on?'_ He thought, as he followed.

* * *

 **Here's a story that actually came to me a few months ago. It was a story idea that seemed really interesting and decided to write it. For those that didn't pick up on it, Jaune is Felix.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own RWBY or Red vs. Blue_

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Roman taunted, as he stopped his assault with his cane, only for a banana peel to land on his head. He looked up and growled, as a tanned blond leaned down from a container and dropped down on Roman's face, feet-first, before he rolled up and readied himself for a fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun said, before she Bullheads opened up letting more White Fang members drop down.

Roman stood up, as the White Fang Members surrounded the teen. "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" He asked.

The White Fang charged at the monkey Faunus, but he managed to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolled out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly used it to beat down on each opponent that neared him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirled, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

On a crate two armored men watched the fight. Felix narrowed his eyes behind his helmet, while Locus looked through the scope of his Sniper Rifle.

"This is incredibly strange…Why does that girl have cat ears and that boy have a tail?" Locus questioned.

"It's their species, Faunus, dumbass." Felix replied.

Locus looked at the steel and orange themed mercenary. "Don't snap at me for asking something I couldn't have possibly known." He said seriously.

Felix ignored him as he studied the scene. He looked at Blake and saw the fight between her, Roman and some blond kid. The fight itself was incredibly intense, as Blake repeatedly used her shadow-ability, with the blond kid using some kind of shotgun-nunchaku.

Roman seemed to actually be able to hold his own, for a bit against the two, before he was caught off guard and forced on his back. He aimed his came up towards a container hanging by a crane, before he fired, causing the crate to fall. Blake and Sun narrowly avoided the crate.

As Sun jumped forward, he landed in front of Roman, who held his cane in front of his face. A familiar voice grabbed Roman's, Sun's and Felix's attention.

"Hey!" A female voice announced. Felix and Locus looked up, and saw a black and red themed girl, with black hair and red highlights, as well as silver eyes. She seemed to hold a giant red and black scythe and extended it.

"…Heh, Crater Face…" Felix muttered with a smirk, as he looked at the girl, causing Locus to glance at him. ' _You and Blake haven't aged a bit.'_ He thought with a whimsical sigh. Ruby always held a special place in his mind, same with the mysterious introverted girl.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked, as he looked down.

Ruby seemed to get distracted, causing Roman to snarl and fire his cane towards the girl, launching her back from the explosion.

Felix quickly jumped off the crate. "Felix!" Locus said, before he shook his head. "Idiot." He muttered, as he moved along his vantage point.

Roman laughed, only to stop and roll to the side as he heard the sound of whipping air, and just then a black knife seemed to fly by and impale a metal crate. He turned around and took a step back, when he saw someone taller than him wearing some kind of armor, with his hand extended.

"You're unlucky that I missed." Felix commented, as he looked at the orange haired man.

"I must agree my, ahem, armored friend." Roman said, as he aimed his cane at the armored man. "Nice try though." He said.

"Oh my, what an unforeseen set of circumstances." Felix said sarcastically, as he held his hands up.

Roman fired an explosive projectile towards the armored man, only for it to be caught in a glowing blue beam. Hovering over Felix's shoulder was a unique looking robot.

"I brought you a present: EXPLOSIONS!" Colter announced, as he through the projectile back towards the man.

Roman was through back by his weapon's explosion and moved back, only to run into a black and orange themed being. "Ya know…" Felix said, as he looked down at his combat knife. "…I haven't had a time where I genuine enjoyed me job in a bit. I mean; the failure of dealing with the Reds and Blues. It turned that easy job to a bit of a bitch to deal with." He monologued.

"So for you to have the hubris and arrogance to just fire at that cute girl over there, well…Pfft…" Felix sounded, as he tossed his blade up and caught it. "…I need to vent, and you just gave me a reason." He finished, before he looked down and saw Roman was gone. "God-fucking-damn it! Not again!" He said angrily, as he sheathed his combat knife.

Felix turned as he heard a large explosion, and saw a bullhead get completely cut in half by a beam of green energy. "…Huh, now that's pretty fucking cool." He commented, before he glanced at Colter. "Can you track that suited-up douche-bag?" Felix asked.

"Oh yes, most certainly, already on it! Oh, no…I lost him." Colter said, before it ascended and turned. "…Okay, I'm tracking him with my advance Forerunner Sensors…I lost him." It said when Roman moved behind a crate. After a second he climbed on top of a crate and got into a Bullhead. "Oh, I'm tracking him now!" It announced, before the Bullhead's doors sealed and the vessel flew up. "…Oh, I lost him again!" It added.

"Yeah…" Felix said, as he watched the Bullhead ascend. Quickly he pulled out his combat knife, took a step back and threw it. The knife flew through the air, before it was impaled into the side of the Bullhead's hull, before the handle began to give off a steady orange light.

Felix smirked, as he pulled his hand back. "Colter, track the single and lock down." He instructed.

"Alright-y than, Reclaimer!" The Promethean Watcher announced happily, as it folded up and attached itself to the back of his armor.

Felix stood there for a moment, before he heard a few foot steps behind him. "How could you let him get away?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes, as she looked at the armored man.

"Aw come on, Blake…" Ruby began, before she noticed the angry look Blake had. Before she glanced away, she didn't know what kind of thing Roman did to her, but it sure upset her.

Felix turned around, as his midnight black thin, slit-shaped visor looked at the four people behind him, he recognized Ruby and Blake, but had no idea who the other two where. He looked from Penny and Sun, to Ruby and Blake.

"Oh, I like your armor…" Ruby said with wide sparkly eyes, as she stepped forward, only for a red light to appear on her chest.

"I have no idea what is going on at this moment, but I am aware of the fact you four are threats." A deep and acoustic voice said, causing the four to look up. They saw a person wearing similar armor to the steel and orange armored man, except there were some differences, as well as this person being steel and sage colored, with the helmet being visor-less and had a big sage green 'X' on the front.

Felix moved and put his hand up, projecting a semi-transparent blue Hard-light shield, while moving in front of Ruby. He shook his head, looking at Locus.

"What?" Locus questioned, while Ruby was confused as to why this guy moved in front of her. "Why are you protecting her?" He asked, only for Felix to shrug. "…Why aren't you talking?" He asked seriously.

Felix lowered his shield, before he glanced back at the four teenagers and moved towards Locus. He jumped up next to his partner.

"They aren't a threat, stand down, Locus." Felix said quietly, as to not let Ruby or Blake hear his voice.

"What is your problem, Felix?" Locus questioned, as he looked at his fellow Mercenary. "Why are you protecting them? You've done worse for less." He stated.

Felix looked towards Ruby and Blake. "They may all look the same to you, but there are different kinds and different levels of evil." He stated, trying to keep his usual loud voice quiet. "A first-class villain doesn't target honest lives." Felix stated seriously.

Locus looked at Felix in disbelief. "Where is this coming from?" He questioned. Felix was prepared to nuke Chorus from orbit, and wouldn't have batted an eye, but for him to defend this people. Something must have been up.

"Don't ask stupid questions, but listen…" Felix said harshly, as he moved closer towards him. "…Do not attack these kids, if you do, the wrath of this place's military will be aimed at you. Remember what I said about things being stronger than a Freelancer." He stated.

Locus stepped back, as he lowered his sniper rifle. He looked towards the teenagers, before he moved back. "…Fine." He said.

Felix smirked, as he looked back at the four teenagers and saluted mockingly. "Later, Losers!" He announced in his usual cocky tone, before he glanced up, while Ruby froze, recognizing the voice. "Oh, crap baskets." He said with a sigh.

"J…Jau…" Ruby began.

"Eh, nope!" Felix said loudly, as he turned around and looked at Locus. "Let's go." He said, as he quickly jumped form one of the crates and seemed to vanish in the shadows.

Locus looked unsure, as he glanced back and noticed Ruby was looking at him with wide eyes, as she seemed to make a motion of going towards him. His visage vanished, as he activated his Active Camo, before he followed his partner.

Ruby appeared on top of the crate in a storm of rose petals, before she looked around. "…Jaune…" She muttered, as she looked around.

"What is wrong, Ruby?" Penny asked curiously.

"I…thought I heard a familiar voice." Ruby said, as she looked down, noticing she could see the steel and orange themed armored man. Blake glanced down and scowled, recognizing the voice too. But she was a more caught up in her thoughts.

An hour or so later, Felix was looking around the edge of the city with Locus catching up. "…What was that?" Locus questioned.

"Nothing." Felix replied uncaringly, as he looked around.

"Those two girls knew you." Locus informed.

"Eh, what? Na, man." Felix waved off, as he continued walking forward.

"I'm not blind, Felix. They knew you, and you knew them. Why else would you make an effort to protect the youngest one? What is this place? Who were they? What is going on!?" Locus interrogated.

"Locus, I have fucked over _a lot_ of people, from _a lot_ of places. This place just happens to be one of them, and she was a person a screwed over. End of story." Felix replied uncaringly.

Locus looked at the Cocky-Psychopath, and didn't look too convinced. Felix glanced at him, to see his partner was staring at him. "That girl _knew_ you and she didn't react like your usual victim. She _wanted_ to see you…Explain that." He said.

Felix shrugged. "She's crazy I guess." He said uncaringly, as he looked down behind his helmet.

"…How do we get off this planet?" Locus questioned, as he looked around.

"Well, we can't." Felix said, causing Locus to look at him. "This planet isn't space faring, as well as the fact that they really don't care about it." He commented. "There is the fact that most of this planet is controlled by soulless monsters, that constantly try to kill everyone within these cities." Felix said casually.

"Then how do we leave?" Locus asked. "I am not one to leave a job…" He began.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't leave a job unfinished, uh-huh, tell me another hundred times." Felix replied. "…Trust me…" He began.

"When you say that, it makes me not want to trust you." Locus stated.

"Shut up, Nancy. Quit your bitching." Felix said uncaringly, as he walked with his partner. "We'll go back to the Jungle Temple easily, we'll go back the same way I got off this planet the first time, and we'll be there the same moment we left. Don't worry, True Warrior." He reassured mockingly.

"How did you get off the planet?" Locus questioned.

Felix glanced down. "…I have my ways." He replied. ' _Hopefully I can still do it…I haven't used it years.'_ He thought.

"…So where are we heading?" Locus asked.

"I'm going to _check_ on the suited up douchebag." Felix said with a frown.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Why not?" The black and orange themed mercenary asked.

"What?" Locus said unsure.

"Never mind." Felix replied, as they continued forward. "We'll get back to the Jungle Temple with now time difference, alright? We'll get our job done. But we'll get to have some _fun_ here. And make some money. Win-Win." He said with a smirk.

Locus glanced at his partner, before he looked forward. He wasn't sure what was going through Felix's mind at the moment.

A few minutes Felix and Locus arrive at a large warehouse. Felix looked around and noticed a Bullhead landed on the ground, before he walked up to it. "Hehe, oh this is where you are…" He trailed off with a chuckle, as he reached out and pulled his combat knife out of the vehicle's hull.

"…Now you have your knife, now what?" Locus questioned.

"Step one: we visit the suited up douche bag, step two:…, step three: Profit." Felix replied, causing Locus to look at him.

"And…who are you supposed to be?" A dark female voice asked slowly, causing the two mercenary's to stop their conversation.

Felix looked up, while Locus turned and glanced back. Behind them was a woman. She had black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, wearing a dark-red, V-neck mini dress with yellow designs. She wore a black choker around her neck, gold loop earrings, and dark, glass, high-heeled shoes.

Behind her stood two other people, one a male and the other a female. The female had light brown skin and dark red eyes, with light mint-green hair, with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. The male had pale skin with silver-grey eyes, and similarly colored hair, which was partially slicked back while being unkempt in the front.

"Well hello there, ladies and gentleman." Felix said, as he stepped forward and stopped when he saw Cinder's eyes glowing maliciously. "…Okay, Evil-Lady." He corrected, before he smirked behind his helmet. "I have a very promising…" He began, as he stepped forward, only for Mercury to move forward and intercept him.

Mercury sent a kick towards the armored man, only for Felix to put his hands up and project a Hard-Light shield, easily taking the hit. Felix moved forward and hit Mercury with the shield, causing him to stumble back.

When Mercury was stunned, Felix deactivated the shield and moved forward, before he wrapped a hand around the young man's neck and turned. He slammed Mercury's head right into the side of the Bullhead's head, creating a loud thud, before he turned again.

Felix wrapped his arm around Mercury's neck and held him in a choke hold, while holding his combat knife up to the young man's neck. All the while, Locus had his shotgun trained on Emerald. Cinder glanced at her two subordinates, before she looked at the two armored Mercenaries.

"Who exactly do you work for?" Cinder questioned.

"You, if you have enough Lien." Felix replied, causing Locus to look at him weirdly. Before he assumed that was the currency of the planet. "We're Freelancers if you will, Mercenaries. And not those pathetic, run-of-the-mill soldiers who could or couldn't have a decent Semblance or their Aura unlocked." He stated, only confusing Locus more. "I'm not going to go one about the many benefits of hiring us, I think it's probably best if you take into account we just took out two of your…ahem, bodyguards easily." He said, getting a contemplating look from Cinder.

' _More actually trained men doesn't sound so bad. Especially with the help coming from the White Fang who could drop their help at their leisure.'_ Cinder thought, as she looked at steel and orange themed armored man over. "And why exactly are you still holding them hostage?" She asked, glancing at Mercury and Emerald.

"To increase your need and improve my bargaining position." Felix replied in an easy going manner.

"I see, how much?" Cinder asked curiously.

"150,000." Felix replied, getting shocked looks from Emerald and Mercury.

Cinder laughed, as she looked at him. "How much?" She asked again.

"100,000." He answered.

"I need a number." Cinder said.

"I just gave you two." Felix stated.

"30,000." Cinder negotiated.

"Heh, I get 30,000 for simple assassinations of politicians." He said sarcastically. "You seem like a lady with an interesting plan, if you're walking around with two lackeys. This is a long term investment, with all the payoffs." Felix said with a smirk behind his helmet. "I see what you're interested in, you're interested in competent workers…pawns if you will, and we fit the bill easy. Morals, who needs them?" He asked. "What we have and what we can give; is more than the amount you're offering." He stated.

Cinder smirked, as her eyes gleaned. She was interested now. "Fifty thousand." She offered.

"Ninety thousand." Felix replied.

"Sixty thousand." Cinder said.

"Eighty thousand." He said.

"Sixty-five thousand." She said.

"Eighty thousand." Felix stated.

"…Seventy thousand." Cinder said.

"Eighty thousand." He stated again.

"I want a serious number." Cinder said with a scowl.

"Eighty thousand." Felix said.

"Oh, can't do it." Cinder said in a mockingly sad voice.

"Okay." Felix said uncaringly, as he let Mercury go and turned around. Locus seemed unsure but followed his partner on this one. He seemed to know what he was doing here. And he was the negotiator and the people person of the group.

"…Really?" Cinder asked in some surprise, as she watched the two leave.

"Yep!" Felix replied in a cocky tone. "I'm sure someone else will love our services, I'm sure Roman Torchwick, or even the Huntsmen and Huntresses will pay us for our services. And I'm sure Roman is willing to double my number." He stated, getting a scowl from Cinder.

She could believe Roman would pay for a more stable and rooted force. Something she didn't want him too have to often.

"He'll make me a better offer, and it's only a short walk from here." Felix said with a shrug, as he walked off.

"Stop." Cinder instructed, causing Felix to smirk behind his helmet as he turned around and faced her, with Locus. "Seventy-five." She said.

"Eighty thousand." Felix replied, as he stepped back towards her.

"I am not going to waste _all_ of my resources on someone who can or cannot do what I need to get done." Cinder stated seriously, as she stepped towards him. Of course it wasn't all of her resources, but the fact he was denying her, made her want him more. And she wanted leverage over him at least.

"This isn't a one-time deal, Ms. Evil Lady. This is for our services as a hole, and we'll have our own equipment and our own weapons. Now I like you, Evil Lady. You seem like a person with power and a plan." Felix said, as he stepped towards her. "And I look forward to our time together. But you have to understand, Eighty thousand isn't all that I want. But let's not get all into my wants. Except that I want to stop our discussion over prices. This will save time. So when I say that a particular number is my lowest price, that's my lowest price and you can be assured that I arrived at whatever that number is very carefully. Now, when I say that I want these things, I mean that I want them and I don't want to have to ask again." Felix said seriously, as he moved towards her.

"So…" He said with a sigh. "…I'll tell you what. You have a few personal enemies lying around you don't want living anymore. We'll take care of them. We'll make it look like an accident, a tragedy. I'd be willing to throw that in for free. So what do you say, do we have a deal?" He asked, as his midnight black thin, slit-shaped visor looked down towards Cinder, as his entire stature was a foot or so taller than her.

Cinder looked up towards the armored Mercenary and smirked. "…Yes." She agreed. Especially with the failure Roman had, she wanted some competent help. It made her plans much easier.

"Good, I'm Felix…" He said, before he glanced at his partner. "…Silent and Misanthropic over here, is Locus. He's fucking crazy, so if you want to talk with us…talk to me." Felix stated.

"It doesn't matter to me, if your sane or not." Cinder said mockingly, as she walked past the armored man. "I just want you to follow orders." She said, as she walked forward, with Emerald walking with her, before she glanced back at the two. Mercury rubbed his face.

"…That hurt…" He muttered, as he walked with his boss.

Felix and Locus slowly followed, before the silent Mercenary looked at the cocky one. "Why are we doing this?" Locus questioned.

"Dumbass, we've been in a rut, so to speak." Felix said. "With the whole 'Reds and Blues, and Chorus', we've been failing and getting shit wrong left and right. I don't get why, and I'm sure you don't either." He said.

"It's because of your need to boast." Locus stated.

"Hey, I'm not naming any names…Like your obsession with Washington." Felix replied, causing Locus to glare at him for a moment. "All I'm sayin' is. This is like…a vacation. We do this simple job now, get money, essentially for free. Relax, recharge or whatever, and when we go back to Chorus, we'll be the biggest fucking badasses out there." He informed.

Locus looked forward, as he held his M45D Tactical Shotgun, while he walked behind Mercury. Felix walked near Emerald, as the five entered the large warehouse near the Bullhead.

Roman walked over to a table and placed down a case, and sighed. He leaned back, before he a voice grabbed his attention.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Cinder said, causing the orange haired man to turn around, and saw Cinder followed by four shadowy figures, two on each side.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon…" Roman trailed off, as he looked at the woman.

"We were expecting…more from you." Cinder commented, as she looked at the criminal.

"Hehe…" He laughed, before he got serious. "…Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman said with narrowed eyes.

Cinder chuckled darkly, as she looked at the orange haired criminal and stepped forward. "And you will continue to do so…" She said, as she held her hand up and conjured up flaming hot fireball, causing Locus to shift a bit and glance at Felix, but he gave no indication that he was surprised. Cinder's eyes glowed menacingly, as she smirked.

Roman looked behind Cinder, and saw her entourage. He saw Mercury and Emerald, before he noticed the two armored men, more specifically Felix. He had his arms crossed and had a very cocky posture. "…We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." Cinder said condescendingly, as she had a little evil smile on her face.

* * *

 **I know people will ask about parings. Felix/Jaune will be paired up with. It will either be Cinder or Neo. And the difference in time will be explained.  
**

 **Anyway tell me if you like it or not...or you don't have to say anything, well...later**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't ownanything_

"…Okay what you have to understand is, people here have unique abilities." Felix explained, as he and Locus was alone, heading through Vale.

"Like Magic." Locus said with a tone of sarcasm.

"No, not like magic you dumbass." Felix replied, before he glanced up. "Okay, think about it this way. Every Freelancer we've come across or heard of has an Armor Enhancement…Think of each person here, mostly a Huntsman or Huntresses, having an ability that is unique to them, similar to Armor Enhancements." He stated.

"I understand…" Locus said, before he glanced at his partner. "…Why exactly do they have them?" He asked.

"How the fuck should I know? Evolution? God? A chemical experiment!" Felix said in annoyance. He wasn't an expert in that shit. "They tap into the power of their souls, and used their Aura." He stated, getting a look from Locus. "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't come up with the name, I just use it." He said in his defense.

The two armored men stopped at a tram-station, before Felix sighed and looked at Locus. "What you gotta understand is, in this fucked up world filled with all this crap. You and I _need_ to stick together. We need to stay together to survive." He insisted.

"We should return back to Chorus, our orders..." Locus began.

"Do you hear yourself?" Felix asked in annoyance, as his visor faced the grey armored Mercenary. "Fuck Orders, we're doing this for ourselves. We need to get away from that fucking planet for a time..." He said.

Locus stopped, before Felix looked at the approaching train. He frowned behind his helmet and glanced down. ' _This could be a perfect opportunity to cement it…'_ Felix thought, before he sighed loudly and looked at his partner. He trusted Locus, despite how much of a dick he was and acted like, Locus was the only person who actually put up with it and was the only person he genuinely respected.

After he left Beacon and accidentally 'left' his world, he melded in with the UNSC. He met Locus than and they were both different people. Felix was afraid of Locus, but he didn't fear him. He was afraid Locus was leave him.

In Beacon he was never good enough, he was never strong enough or fast enough to do anything. He worked and fought hard in Beacon, but he always had someone with him. He always had a team to rely on. He built up the belief that he _needed_ someone at his side to make him stronger. When he met Locus, they formed a bit of a rivalry. Something that pushed both of them to be their best.

Felix _needed_ Locus by his side if he wanted to be at his strongest. Or so he believed. When Locus got fucked up in the head by their CO, Felix knew he _could_ have helped Locus. But he had major abandonment issues, from his previous team. He didn't help Locus on the fact that his partner might've realized they didn't need each other. And Locus would've left him, like his last team had.

"Listen, Locus. What are you?" Felix asked curiously.

"I am a Solider." Locus replied seriously. "And it is a soldier's job to listen and follow orders...to the end of the mission." He stated.

"Why?" Felix asked.

"...What?" Locus responded unsure.

"Why? Why do you follow orders?" He asked.

"Because I'm a solider." Locus answered.

"...Why are you a solider? Where you ordered to be one?" Felix asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"No." Locus growled out, as he turned and faced his partner.

"Do you know why you became a solider, Locus? Huh?" Felix asked, as he stepped closer towards the grey armored merc.

"...I don't know..." Locus answered unsure, as he glanced down and thought to himself.

"Then why do you follow orders, if you don't know why you're getting them?" Felix asked.

"...I don't know..." Locus replied.

"Tell me, exactly do you get from all of it? Satisfaction? Pleasure? What?" Felix questioned.

Locus looked down, incredibly confused and conflicted. ' _In the beginning, since the beginning. You've always studied me, Locus. You've always tried to figure out what makes me tic...in the end, you know, you showed me how you worked. I play the tune and everyone else dances to it.'_ He thought.

"In the end, I do all that I do, because I _want to_ not because I fucking have to." Felix stated. "I mean, what's the fucking point of killing and robbing, if it's fucking work?" He asked incredulously. "But in the end, like I said, I do it, because I want to do it. Why exactly do you run around, parading as some kinda psychotic-robot?" He questioned.

Locus frowned behind his helmet. "...I am I...I don't..." He said unsure.

Felix stepped forward and his helmet almost touched Locus' helmet. "People think I am a monster, people think that I will burn in Hell or whatever. And you know what, they're right. I am a monster. I've done bad. I've done things you can't imagine; horrible, evil, messy things...and i've _loved_ every damn minute of it. But what are you, Locus? What exactly are you willing to do? To get what you want, to be free, to be rich, powerful, whatever it is you want." Felix said seriously.

Locus looked towards his partner. "...What is it you want?" He asked in return.

Felix smirked behind his helmet, as he reached out and wrapped an arm around Locus' shoulder in a friendly way. "...I want to stick by my partner and kick a bunch of ass, while looking like total bad-asses in the process. I also want to be rich and powerful, but that's neither here or there." He added shamelessly.

"I thought you hate me." Locus admitted.

"Heh, you're a fucking tool, but that can change." Felix said, as he turned and looked at the train that stopped at the station. "But we fought in a war together, in the trenches, fighting a religious-genocidal race of aliens. You're my...brother…and we really should stick together...in a place like this." He insisted, before he looked towards Locus.

"I know how our CO was a complete fucking dick, how he fucked your head up with that fucking 'You're just gun and armor'. But fuck him, you may be a fucking lunatic 'great warrior', or whatever it is you call yourself. But, you're my boy, my man. I know you and you know me, in the end…I guess that's all that really matters, don't it?" Felix asked.

"In the end, in this weird world filled with all this crap. When we stick together and watch each others backs, things become incredible clear and simple." Felix said, causing Locus to slowly nod. "You make sure I stay sane, on the straight and narrow...while I make sure you are more than your armor and gun." He insisted, before he stepped back from Locus and roughly pat the man on the shoulder.

"Now come on, I'm not cut out for this sincerity crap." Felix added, as he entered the rail-system.

Locus looked down and mulled over all that was said to him, before he nodded. "…In the end. We only need each other." He muttered, before he followed Felix onto the train. He truly respected and held Felix at a high regard. They both hated each others faults and saw them as weaknesses. But the both respected each others strengths. And they were perfect partners.

A few minutes later, Felix and Locus stood in the train, as it took off a high speeds through the underground train system in Vale. "Where are we going?" Locus questioned, as he looked at his partner.

Felix glanced out the windows of the train. "…We'll be meeting an old friend." He said fondly, before he looked out the window again.

Locus stood next to Felix, as they rode the train. He glanced at some of the people sitting in the seats of the train, staring at them in curiosity. He looked forward and sighed to himself, as he looked out the window.

After a few minutes, Locus looked at Felix. "...I am not you." He admitted.

"Ugh, yeah. There can only be one person who's as awesome as I am." Felix admitted.

Locus growled in annoyance. "You and I are monsters." He informed.

"Uh, yeah." Felix agreed, but there was a sarcastic tone.

"...I don't want to be remembered as the monster." Locus admitted.

"What else could we be?" Felix asked, looking at Locus. From the moment he left Beacon, he learned or theorized that he couldn't be a hero anymore. What he had done, what he had planned to do. He didn't believe he could be a hero again. He wasn't even sure if he ever was to begin with, being a criminal and lying his way into Beacon.

"...I don't want to follow orders, I want to be something more than I am now. I don't want to be a monster. I joined the UNSC to protect humanity...I know I can never be good again. But I at least don't want to be a monster anymore" Locus admitted.

Felix looked out the window and frowned behind his visor. "Don't worry about that. While we work on the job we have with 'her royal highness'." He said sarcastically, referring to Cinder as that. "We'll be working on the Chairmen." He sad, causing Locus to look at him.

"What?" Locus questioned.

Felix smirked darkly behind his helmet. "The Chairman is a more vial man than you and me combined. If we want to clear our karmatic-slate, we kill him. We take his ship and we collect our men We leave and we come back here. A fresh start, no assholes to fuck us over, no crimes that can resurface, all the weapons, men and power we would ever need." Felix ranted a bit. He hated the Reds and Blues sure, but they were total morons and losers, they'd probably kill themselves off. He thought most of them were pretty stupid, but there were three people that he detested or held a more aggressive attitude towards.

They were Tucker, Washington and Carolina. Felix frowned at the thought of them. Tucker was an easy one. All his life, before he became Felix, he was like a toned down-less perverted Tucker. They both acted very similar, they both had major insecurities. Tucker covered it up with his perversion and Felix covered it up with his sarcastic, mocking behavior. They were both incredibly similar, but Felix detested him because Tucker reminded him of his past.

Washington and Carolina sounded, and partially acted like two people he used to know. Ozpin the cool, mysterious man with an unknown past and always seemed to know more than he let on. Washington was similar in not only voice but personality too. He was like a more cynical and jaded Ozpin. And then there was Carolina. Felix wasn't sure what Carolina looked like, but he was sure she looked liked Pyrrha. But her voice was enough to set him off, she reminded him of the girl who turned her back on him after he wanted to try to be himself. He wanted to prove that he didn't need other people to be strong, to pass that hurtle that he made for himself. But her actions and the resulting casualties of it, cemented it forever.

A part of Felix didn't want to hate Pyrrha, she was his partner before Locus. But, another part loathed and feared her for what she did. He didn't really give a crap about anyone else at Beacon. He didn't hate or like most people there. He did like Ruby, he truly didn't want to hurt his first friend and didn't want her to see what he became. He thought Blake was cute in a dark mysterious sorta way, and thought if situations were different, they might've been a thing. Weiss was his first crush and he really never really fell out of it, he supposed. He really didn't know Yang, except for passing conversations. He missed Ren and Nora a bit, but it wasn't hurting him.

Apart from that, Felix didn't give two-shits about anyone or anything else. Felix smirked to himself. ' _Though I'd love to see Weiss' face, if she ever sees me now…'_ Felix thought with amusement.

Felix and Locus stood in the train, as it continued to move at high speeds. The two armored men ignored the stares they got from the people on the train. Locus glanced around. "...This place. It's your home-planet, isn't it?" He asked.

"...Meh…" Felix sounded, not really answering, but not denying it either.

Locus slowly nodded. "Those girls we saw, the way they reacted to you. They didn't act like you messed with them. They seemed to like you." He commented.

Felix frowned and looked out the passing scenery. "Don't worry to much about it." He replied curtly.

Locus didn't press the matter. Almost an hour later, the train pulled into a certain station, with the doors sliding open. Felix and Locus exited the train system, before they walked along a sidewalk. Locus looked around the area and saw several buildings, before they seemed to end and wall was there.

He looked and saw at the end of the sidewalk, was a wall of red bricks. Felix didn't seem to actually notice it, or didn't seem to care about the change in scenery. Locus stopped when Felix did.

Felix stopped and looked at a metal-barred gate, before he leaned his head back and sighed loudly. "Okay, you're going to need some ground rules when dealing with him, Locus..." Felix said seriously, as he looked at his partner. "Let me do the talking. Do not accept anything, and I mean anything from him. If he asks for something, do not give him anything. Take what he says at face value, he's a complete douche sometimes. And do not, and I repeat. Do Not touch his dogs...they'll kill you…" He said seriously.

Locus looked at Felix weirdly. "...Who is this guy supposed to be?" He asked unsure.

Felix straightened his shoulders and pushed a button on the side of the gate. "...He's my uncle." He informed.

The metal bars opened up, before two men stood at the entrance. They wore pure black suits and had their arms crossed.

"…Who the hell are you?" One of the suited men questioned with narrowed eyes.

"You don't have an appointment, get out. Or we will kill you." the other man said darkly.

"Please, like you two pussies could kill me…" Felix said sarcastically, as he looked at the two. "...Have you two morons killed any babies lately, or kicked any puppies?" He asked mockingly.

The two men looked at the armored merc with narrowed eyes, before one of the man's eyes went wide and looked surprised. "…Mr. Arc?" He asked unsure.

"Yeah, it's the armor." Felix said uncaringly, as he walked in-between the two. "I know, my handsome face shouldn't be hidden, but the helmet is fucking bad-ass." He admitted with a shrug, as he wrapped his arms around the two mens' shoulders in a very friendly manner.

"Mr. Arc, I heard you went missing. It's been almost four months." One of the suited men admitted.

"Yeah, yeah, Viggo. I've been on a...vacation. I wanna see my uncle, are you going to let me through? Or do I have to knock both of you out and feed you to Growly?" Felix asked in a happy tone, as he tightened his grip around the two.

"W-we'll let you through..." Viggo said quickly.

"Smart man." Felix said mockingly, as he ruffed the man's hair.

Felix let go of the two and walked ahead of them and towards a large, fancy looking house, more like mansion. The two men turned and looked towards Locus. "What about him?" Viggo questioned.

"Silent and misanthropic is with me." Felix said uncaringly, as he walked towards the mansion. Locus looked at the two suited men and walked passed them, as he held his SAW. "Later Viggo and Rosco." The armored Merc said mockingly, as he sent a wave back towards them.

Viggo looked at the other suited man. "Remember when Jaune was a cute kid?" He asked with a sigh.

Rosco looked at Viggo. "...Don't be such a pussy." He said, before he went back to watching the gates.

Felix stood at the entrance of the mansion and smirked behind his helmet, before he opened the door and walked in. "Shouldn't you...knock?" Locus questioned unsure.

"Eh, I'm always welcome." Felix said uncaringly and shrugged, as he entered the large home. Locus didn't seem to sure and readied his SAW and stepped in cautiously.

Locus followed Felix through the mansion. Felix walked through the place like he knew the place like it was his home. The two turned a corridor, before Locus stopped when he heard the sound of deep, beast-like growl.

Locus turned and saw a few feet in front of him was a voracious and tenacious looking creature. It looked like a ferocious black dog, with pitch black fur and red eyes. Its head seemed to be make out of bone, with skull-like features. It seemed to have protrusions made out of bone along its legs, and had very predominate long and sharp claws.

The black dog-like creature growled darkly and arched its back a bit, while baring its teeth at the armored man. Locus frowned behind his helmet and leveled his machine gun at the creature, causing the dog-like creature to growl loudly and snapped its maw.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Felix asked loudly, as he looked at Locus. "That's Growley." He said, as he stepped towards the black dog-like creature. "Get the hell out of here, you stupid Grimm." He said, as he swiped his hand out towards the creature.

The dog-Grimm crouched down and growled at Felix. "Don't give me that shit, you bitch. Get the fuck out of here." Felix replied in his usual cocky attitude. "Git." He added, as he walked passed the Grimm. The Grim dog lowered its head and whimpered a bit, before it snapped its teeth at Locus who was walking past it.

"...What was that?" Locus asked unsure.

"That's a domesticated Grimm...Well, it's not really domesticated. My uncle is fucking nuts and raised that thing and uses it to threaten people who are trying to weasel out of deals." Felix informed. Locus looked forward, but was confused at the 'deal' comment.

The sound of unique music filled the hallways, as the two trekked forward. Felix stopped at a door and opened it up, causing the music to cut out.

"What the bloody hell are you two wankers doing in my office!?" A male voice demanded furiously.

Sitting in an extravagant chair was a man. He wore a really expensive black suit, suit pants, black dress shoes and a tie. He had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes, with a slight beard-mustache combo.

Felix ignored the man's outburst and walked into the room, while he looked around. "If you don't leave this place, I'll hang you by your bloody entrails." He threatened.

"Geez, Uncle Crowley. I thought you'd remember your favorite Godson, you dick." Felix said in a mocking tone.

"Godson?" Crowley said unsure, as he looked at the armored merc. "The bloody hell are you on about? My Godson went a one-way trip to no where. No one knows where the prepubescent wankers gone." He stated.

"Well then..." Felix began, as he reached up to his helmet and grabbed onto it. "…Boy is my face red." He said sarcastically, as he lifted his helmet off, creating a pressurized hissing sound. The face of a young man in his late teens or early twenties. He had pale white skin and moppy, disheveled blond hair.

He opened his eyes, revealing his once dark blue eyes were a deep, almost luminescent crimson red. His irises were heavily affected by the Spartan-VI augmentation most of all of the soldiers went through. Some people's eyes turned from green to blue, brown to yellow, and his was dark blue to red.

"Uncle, we need to talk." Felix said seriously, as his unique eyes looked at Crowley.

* * *

 **FYI the Crowley here is very similar to the Crowley from Supernatural...because He's awesome, and I can see someone like Jaune being turned into someone like Felix, by someone like Crowley...I'm sure someone out-there understood those words.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything_

Crowley stared at Felix with a raised eyebrow. "...What?" He asked unsure.

Felix growled in annoyance, as he put his helmet on and sealed it up. "I need you to wipe my record and set up an identity for my insane-friend here." He said, as he motioned towards Locus.

"...You want to make a deal?" Crowley asked, before he frowned. "What the hell have I taught you about that?" He questioned.

"Don't turn this around on me." Felix replied.

"You vanish for the better part of half a year and you waltz right into here, and ask me for a bloody ID for some tin-man i've never met! I believe I have the right to turn this around on you!" Crowley snapped angrily, as he glared at the armored merc.

Felix crossed his arms and rolled his eyes behind his helmet. "Don't be such a fucking pansy dude." He said sarcastically. Crowley didn't look amused. Felix sighed. "Look, I had a few jobs, I got some bad-ass equipment and I have a working-partner. What the fuck do you want, a damned autobiography?" He asked with annoyance.

Crowley looked at Felix and then looked towards Locus. "What's the name of the man who's captured Jaune's fancy?" He asked.

Felix scowled behind his helmet and glared at Crowley. "He's not of import right now, and it's Felix now." He stated.

"Felix? You're bloody middle name? Original." Crowley said sarcastically.

"Fuck off." Felix shot back.

"Oh, is that an invite? Is silent and menacing going to join in?" Crowley asked mockingly.

"Oh yeah, it'll be a great bonding-time." Felix said sarcastically, as he stepped forward and put his hands on the desk in front of Crowley. "I need help, Crowley. I've been out of the game for _awhile_ and I need to get my friend a perfect ID to pass here. Can you handle that?" He questioned.

Crowley shifted a bit and turned away, making a 'How Rude' face. "I could, given the right price of course." HE said.

"I am not sealing my Aura or my Semblance." Felix stated.

"Such a shame to, you have such a unique set." Crowley admitted.

Locus stayed quiet as he observed the two. He really didn't know what to think about the man. This Crowley was incredibly strange.

"How's your little 'empire' coming along?" Felix asked sarcastically. Crowley's operation was the furthest thing from an empire, despite what he'd say.

"...It's fine..." Crowley said through gritted teeth. He was a very well informed information broker and had a decent group of followers at his beck-in-call. He got most of the wealth and power from his Semblance.

"How about this...Locus and I here, we have a very large following right now. Some of our men are loyal and will only listen to us. But we picked up a lot of stranglers, vile men and all around stupid assholes. Pay them well and they'll do their job. How about, I give you command of them, while I keep my smaller faction with me. You can extend your reach and do...whatever it is you do. While you set Locus up with personal an ID." Felix negotiated.

Crowley looked up towards the armored merc. "You're negotiating with me...heh, you really are my Godson." He said, before he slowly nodded. "Your men, are they at least semi-competent?" He asked.

"Well, they were convicted criminals...so not really." Felix said with a shrug. "But if you need the muscle, they'll do their job...mostly." He added. Crowley leaned back and drummed his fingers against his desk. "I'll let them keep their armor and weapons." Felix added.

"...Fine." Crowley said with a wave of his hand. "Deal." He added.

Felix smirked behind his helmet. "...Are you sure about this?" Locus questioned, as he looked towards his partner.

"The prisoners we recruited were for efficiency and numbers, we only have about ten, maybe fifteen loyal fighters with us. That's all we need here. The rest is just a bunch of murderers and lunatics ready to stab us in the back." Felix said uncaringly. Ignoring the hypocrisy of that statement.

Locus frowned behind his helmet, but understood where Felix was coming from. He only trusted a the subordinates they had from the beginning, and he knew they trusted them. The criminals were more than likely to turn on them when they discover they weren't getting a major pay check.

"Can you keep them in line?" Locus questioned, looking at Crowley.

"Please." Crowley said sarcastically, before he looked at Felix. "Does he not know who I am?" He asked.

Felix sighed and looked at Locus. "He's my uncle...you can think of him as a worse version of me." He said. Locus looked at Felix weirdly. He wasn't sure there could be anyone worse than Felix.

"Yes, yes, let's circle-jerk later." Crowley said uncaringly, as he held his hand out towards the armored man.

"...What's this?" Felix asked, looking at his uncle.

"It's my hand, Moron." Crowley said with a snarky tone.

Felix scowled and glared a bit. "I'm not blind, you ass." He stated.

"Oh and I thought you lost your ability outstanding prowess in observation. I was going to have you start searching for my tailor next." Crowley said mockingly.

"Yeah, you need it." Felix replied.

"Oh, seems you developed a bit of a cheeky-tone since you last visited your uncle. Hopefully your daddy doesn't hear about it." Crowley said with a smirk.

"Only you would go running off to my family. But what's to expect from such a bottom-feeding loser." Felix responded. Locus looked between the two and he saw it know. There seemed to a lot of resemblance between the two. Both of them were asses. After a few seconds, Crowley and Felix started laughing. Before Felix reached out and grabbed his uncles extended arm.

"I know you probably don't want to seal the deal the other way." Crowley said, as he shook his Godson's hand. "Though that option is still on the table." He added.

"Don't be 'that' uncle, dude." Felix said seriously.

"...What is he talking about?" Locus questioned.

"Eheh-yeah…" Felix said with a sigh, before he turned and looked at Locus. "…Remember what I said about Semblances." He said.

"They were your people's version of Armor Enhancements, giving them a unique ability." Locus replied.

"Yeah, Uncles is 'Contract Bestowal'." Felix stated. "He can basically give a person a power, an object or power or change nearly any even within his power to something like transporting someone somewhere else. But in return he usually requires the payment of a person's complete Aura or Semblance." He stated.

Meaning with each deal, Crowley's power would elevate and almost double, while gaining an ability from the semblance he gained. Of course some people bartered large amounts of money or possessions in hopes of not losing their complete power or powers. Which is how Crowley got so much stuff.

"Yes, yes...so, where are these..." Crowley began, before a light bang echoed, causing the conversation to stop.

"Bloody hell dad, you really need to change those moronic guards!" A male voice complained.

Felix glanced back and then to Crowley. "Is that?" He asked.

"Who else would be stupid enough to yell?" Crowley asked with annoyance.

"Did you hear me!" The male voice yelled, as the door to the office slammed open.

A young man walked in and he looked a bit confused at the two armored men. Felix and Locus looked back at him. The young man was in his late teens or early twenties. He had dark brown, almost black hair, which was in an unkempt bowl-cut and had similarly colored eyes. He wore black slacks with a white dress shirt and black vest over it, along with dark dress shoes and gloves.

"...Gavin." Felix said, as held his hands up. "How's it been." He said.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Gavin asked with narrowed eyes.

Felix sighed in annoyance and face-palmed a bit. "It's Jaune." Crowley said, looking at his son.

Gavin looked from his father to Felix. "Jaune?" He asked, as he tilted his head and leaned forward. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"...It's Felix now." Felix said with an annoyed sigh.

The young man stepped forward and held his arms out to the side. "My boy!" He said with a smile, as he pulled Felix into a hug.

"...Okay...now we're hugging…" Felix muttered.

"I thought you were dead." Gavin admitted.

"Well, in perspective." Felix shrugged, as Gavin stepped back.

Gavin smiled, before it fell and turned into a suspicious dark look, as he looked at Locus. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Felix's partner, who are you?" Locus questioned.

"I'm his brother." Gavin said, though technically they were God-Brothers, through Crowley. Felix didn't really mind, having seven sisters really makes you wish for a brother. Despite how weird and somewhat bi-polar Gavin was. It also didn't help that his name was Gavin. Even now, Felix loved reading X-Ray and Vav comics and one of the main characters was named Gavin. He thought it was interesting, though he rarely brought it up.

"Felix." Locus said, as he looked at the armored merc. "We cannot deal with the Chairman or bring our men here, until we return back to Chorus." He said seriously.

Felix looked up and sighed. "...Fuck...That means I'll need to..." He muttered, before he looked at Gavin. "Is my stuff still here?" He asked.

"I never moved it, even after you went missing." Gavin replied seriously.

Felix nodded and looked at Locus. "Stay here, and remember what I said." He insisted, as he followed the other young man out of the room.

Crowley looked at Locus. "...Want to make a deal?" He asked.

"...No." Locus replied curtly, as he looked around the area, holding his SAW.

Felix and Gavin were walking through the hallway. "That's some really cool looking armor? Where'd you get it? Who was that ass-hole who was with you? Where the hell have you been?" Gavin fired off several questions.

"Yeah I know. I killed someone and took it off him. He's my partner, Locus. Don't mind him. I've been in an alternate dimension." Felix replied uncaringly.

"...Alternate Dimension..." Gavin said, before he made a face that said It was so obvious. "...Your Semblance." He said.

"My Semblance." Felix repeated.

Gavin stopped in the hallway and looked at the armored merc. "It's great to see you again, Jaune. Admittedly, I don't really see you. You know, with you wearing that armor." He sad.

"Yeah, yeah, I really don't care. Where's my stuff?" Felix questioned with annoyance.

"Come on." Gavin said, as he turned and continued walking.

Felix shook his head to himself, as he followed the young man. ' _The shit I put up with.'_ He thought.

Eventually the two entered a room, which had a decent sized bed and several packed bags. Felix looked around the room and frowned behind his helmet, when he saw a broadsword and sheath on the bed. He took a few steps forward and picked up the broadsword, before he held it out and looked at it curiously.

"Ohhh...What a shiny, cool weapon...It's sooooo cute!" Colter announced, as the Promethean Watcher formed over Felix's shoulder.

"What the bloody hells is what thing!?" Gavin questioned, as he looked at the floating Forerunner Sentinel.

"I'm...ah...Firelips Lucy, yeah, yeah, that's my name!" Colter announced, as he drifted back. Gavin just looked at the foreign and alien robot in shock. "Uh, um...What's that outside your window!?" Colter announced in a high-pitched and grating voice, as he turned slightly. "It looks like a bear...or something totally out of the usual norm!" He added.

Gavin looked unsure and shocked, before he slowly turned. Colter faced Felix and drifted closer towards the Merc. "Pssst!" He sounded loudly. "I have him distracted, now violently stab him through the back and release all his nooby red-oil, Reclaimer!" He said in a loud whisper.

Felix turned and whacked Colter with the flat edge of Crocea Mors. "Ow, my dick!" Colter announced, as he veered to the side.

"…You don't have a dick..." Felix stated.

Colter gasped, as the tiny-face like thing on the front of the Promethean Watcher flickered with each sound. "Oh no! I don't have a dick! I will never be able to fully understand the human-biological urinary system! I'll never be a real boy. I can never open up a night club and consume large amounts of alcohol and pee it all out! I can never dress up as a super-hero and stop crime, as my best friend Felix becomes my sidekick, and we set up our super-secret layer under our club! Why God! Why did you do this to me! I can never fully..." He announced loudly, before Felix slapped him with Crocea Mors.

"Shut up, Colter. Gavin this is my...AI, don't mind him. I think he may be retarded." Felix stated, before he turned around and looked through a lot of his things.

"...You're a robot?" Gavin questioned, as he looked at the Promethean Watcher.

"No, I'm the Reclaimer's Forerunner Promethean Watcher, Designation: Z-13050.4096 Forerunner AI protection Drone!" Colter announced happily.

"Wha…" Gavin sounded.

"He's my robot." Felix said seriously, causing Gavin to turn and look at his God-brother, only to see the merc wasn't waring his armor anymore.

Felix had stripped out of his Powered Assault Armor, and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt, with a black hoodie jacket and orange lining. The blond merc rolled his neck and smirked, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"While I love that bad-ass armor, it's a killer on the crotch and it's shields seal my power inside, it's a fucking bitch to deal with." Felix admitted.

"...You look older..." Gavin commented.

"Well, I am twenty...dumbass." Felix replied, as he turned around and picked up his sword again and looked at it.

"...You were seventeen the last time we met." Gavin stated. "And that was a few months ago." He added.

"Well, like I said. I was in an alternate dimension." Felix said with a shrug, as he turned and looked at Colter. "...Can you make this stronger and deadlier?" He asked.

The Promethean Watcher drifted forward and studied Crocea Mors, while he hummed happily to himself. "Oh yeah, that'll be e-asy!" Colter said in a sing-song voice. "All Forerunner metals are made out of the strongest materials in the known universe!" He announced.

"...What is it?" Felix questioned.

Colter drifted closer towards Felix. "Well, I don't know what other noobish civilizations use for their weapons of mass destruction, but the Forerunners used either Hard-Light or Quantum-Crystalline metals!" He said happily.

"Quantum-Crystalline metals?" Felix asked curiously, with his interest peaked.

"Oh yeah, it's this super-sexy stuff, and is easy to make!" Colter announced loudly. "All you have to do is stack few layers of atoms as densely as the laws of physics could permit, and wa-la! You get a nigh-invulnerable material!" He said.

Felix raised and eyebrow and slowly smirked. "...Can you do that to my sword?" He asked, before he cast a glance at his armor. "...And my armor too?"He questioned.

"Hmmm….Hmmm…." Colter sounded a few times, with Felix scowling at the seventh 'hmm'. "I don't know. If I integrate some hard-light technology into your cool, sexy sword. I could make it stronger with the Quantum-Crystalline adjustment, but since you just want the Quantum-Crystalline Adjustment, I don't think I..." The AI began.

"Just make it stronger." Felix said, as he dropped his sword and walked passed the Promethean Watcher. "Come on." He said, as he gripped Gavin's shoulder and walked him out of the room, before he closed the door behind him.

Colter looked down at the powered assault armor and Crocea Mors, before he laughed manically. "Now I can show the Reclaimer the awesome might of Colter and his awesome inventions, no more with the Reclaimer have noob technology, he will be the best there is! Mwuahaha!" He laughed, before he stopped and looked down again. "Okay, not I have a little baby Twofer-McDoofer job." The AI said, as we went to work.

"...What was all that about?" Gavin questioned, as he looked towards the blond young man.

"Colter is an idiot." Felix said, as he looked down the hallway, before he scowled in thought. After a few seconds, he began to smirk, as he turned and looked at Gavin. "Tell me, Gavin. Is 'The Longbow Synthesis' ready?" He asked.

"Oh, it's been ready for months, Jaune. Why?" Gavin asked curiously, as he titled his head and then gasped. "You wanna see it in use?" He said in excitement. "It's been forever scene I actually used it, oh, it'll be so much fun to use it again!" He said with a slight squeal in his voice.

"...Whatever gets you off." Felix said sarcastically, as he slapped the guy on the back, a bit too hard, causing Gavin to stumble a bit. "Why don't you grab it, we'll need your weapon to get a few people." He commented, as he walked down the hall.

"Oh, this'll be so much fun! It'll be like the old days, when we would steal from some hapless saps on the streets and help dad seal some deals." Gavin said.

Felix made a dark face, as he smirked a bit, with his synthetic red irises gleaned a bit. "…Yeah, just like old times. Just on a larger and grander scale." He said, in a sorta charismatic tone.

A few minutes later, Felix and Gavin met up with Locus and Crowley. One Gavin's back was a unique looking coiled rifle. "Gavin...Why do you have that?" Crowley questioned.

"Jaune's heading back to where he left, for a bit. I wanted to tag along, so he doesn't get his ass lost again." Gavin said with a shrug.

Felix turned and gave Gavin a look. "I can take care of myself, dick." He said seriously.

"Where is your armor, Felix?" Locus questioned.

Felix shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "You know how I said, everyone here has a Semblance...or the potential to have one." He said.

"Yes." Locus growled out in annoyance.

"Well, I was born here..." Felix trailed off.

"...So you have one of those abilities too." Locus said, understanding what Felix implied.

"Yeah. And a problem with my Semblance, is it and my Aura are sorta...intertwined. My body projects a thin layer of my aura along my skin and to a point, my clothes. I can only use my semblance within my aura, outside of it. It's nearly impossible. And when I wear my armor, you could say the shields it has seals up my aura inside my armor and I can't use it." Felix explained, but with the look on his face, it looked like a chore. "If we're going to tap our heels together and wish we were back home, I can't be wearing my armor. And that shit's almost a few hundred pounds, I ain't dragging that shit with me." He added incredulously.

"While that exposition was lovely, get out of my office." Crowley said with a frown.

"And here I thought we were having a good family-reunion." Felix said mockingly.

"...I could give a call to your family, I'm sure they'd love to come and get their missing _baby-boy_." Crowley replied sarcastically.

"Well, not that I haven't loved your lovely hospitality. Locus, Gavin and I are going to head out for a bit. Have Locus' ID ready and clear anything I might have done when I was stupid..." Felix said, causing Locus to give him a look. He was always stupid. "...I'll get you a few dozen peons." He added.

"Oh, when you put it that way…Get the blood hell out of my office!" Crowley snapped, with Felix and Gavin quickly leaving, while Locus wasn't as fearful. Then again, Felix and Gavin knew what happened when Crowley was pissed. They also knew that, while he was caring to an extent, he was an abusive asshole too.

The unarmored Felix , Gavin and Locus stood in the living room of the mansion. Locus looked around the heavily decorated room and was a bit impressed with how much stuff was there.

"Now that I'm back, we're going to need a bad-ass team name." Felix said, before he grinned. "FELX." He stated.

"...What?" Gavin asked unsure.

"Felix is my name..." Felix stated, though technically it was his middle name. "Your middle name is Ethan, I have no idea what Locus' name is, so It's Locus, and I'll add an X to Colter's name." He said with a shrug. He honestly wanted a team with his name being the team's name. He was egotistical like that.

"So...what exactly is our job?" Gavin asked unsure.

"We're going to return to Chorus and recover our subordinates, and we'll restart our lives here." Locus stated, in his usual synthesized voice.

Felix scratched the back of his head and tilted his head to the side, causing his dark blonde bangs to fall in front of his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, yeah. I just wanna make sure I can secure as many advanced weapons as we can and sell them to Uncle Crowley. There are no plasma or hard-light weapons here, they'll be mini-fortunes for each weapon. The fact that no one knows how to use them or has the ammo for them, makes them useless here, but hey, saps will be saps." He commented.

Locus frowned behind his helmet, but didn't comment. He didn't want to be a monster anymore, but he couldn't force Felix to not be who he was. That would be just as bad as if Felix force Locus to be a monster and criminal. Locus stayed with Felix because he felt like he owed his partner for showing him a better way, it also didn't help that he didn't have anywhere else to go. So he stayed with Felix to make sure he didn't get himself killed and to help his partner stay out of trouble.

Gavin looked at the grey armored merc and scowled a bit, before he looked at his God-brother. "After that, you'll be staying here, right?" He asked.

Felix shrugged. "I'll probably crash here for a bit and get my men to a level higher than that of a retard, so yeah. After that, we've got a job with some prissy-bitch and her posse. Since she's got the money, she's got my loyalty...until someone comes and offers a higher price." He said uncaringly.

He was a Freelancer or a Mercenary, if people offered a job and he would name a price. He didn't come cheap and his jobs usually were completed with perfect fluidity, with the Chorus-Deal being one of his only mess-ups.

Gavin nodded. "...Who's the prissy-bitch?" He asked curiously.

Felix shrugged. "I didn't ask, I was to busy checking her sexy-ass out." He admitted.

"...Was she hot?" He questioned.

"Fucking...She was like a fucking devil, she was so hot." Felix said with a smirk. His smirk fell and he looked at Locus. "You ready?" He asked.

"To return to Chorus, yes." Locus replied swiftly.

"Yeah, I'll adjust some things, so we'll appear back there the moment we walking into the pillar-thing." Felix said, as he left the mansion, with the two following him.

When the two were outside, Felix stopped and looked back to the mansion, when he saw Colter flying out of a window and towards them. Locus leveled his SAW at the Promethean Watcher .

"Whao, psycho. He's my toy. Don't break him." Felix said in a mocking tone.

"Hey there, nice gun!" Colter said loudly. "It reminds my of the one the giant green guy shot me with!" He added.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice." Felix said uncaringly, before he looked at the Forerunner AI. "Back on Chorus, there were several Alien-temple things that we saw on the map, do you know where the most important ones are?" He asked.

Colter tilted to the side. "Well, there is the weapons cache, the experimental sterilizer and the procreation device. Though I don't know how you would plan to use them, without one of the Great Keys." He said.

"...Great Keys?" Locus questioned.

"Oh, you don't know!" Colter announced. "That's very noobish right there, you have some noobs with you, Reclaimer." He said, looking at Felix.

"Yeah, I know. Tell them about the Great keys, you know, so they know." Felix said, as he glanced away. He had no idea what a Great Key was, but he'd never admit that.

"Great save." Gavin said sarcastically.

"Welllll..." Colter drew out. "...It's kinda in the classified section." He replied.

"Colter, tell us...that's an order." Felix said with a scowl and a glare.

Colter's eyes turned from glowing orange to a deep red. "Yes, Sir!" He said in a deep and harsh voice. "The Great Keys are Forerunner plasma swords, which are easier and to a degree safer to use than Hard-light. They lock to the DNA of the first person that picks them up, making them useless to anyone else, until the original person dies. The magnetic field that contains the superheated plasma runs on a frequency that allows it interface with Forerunner technology, while containing it's combat effectiveness. They were a prototype and going to be used, before the Librarian made the Geas on the Human Race, Sir!" Colter announced, before his eyes turned from red to orange. "Oh look, a butterfly! I wanna kill it!" He said loudly.

Felix glanced at Locus. "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" He asked with a smirk.

"Retrieve a 'Great Key', raid a weapons cache and arm our men with them." Locus replied, with his usual deep and acoustic sounding voice.

"Hehe, this'll be fun." Felix said, as he turned around and looked at the empty space behind him. He reached out and let his palm touch the empty air.

"You never said what your 'Semblance' was, Felix." Locus stated, a bit disgruntled at being left out of the loop.

Felix shrugged and closed his eyes, before he snapped them open, revealing his gleaning synthetic red irises. In an instant his sclera blackened with red veins practically cracking across the eyes and into the skin around his eyes.

The young merc held his hand out and continued to hold it there, as a whitish light began to come from his palm. "Honestly, in the beginning I only thought my Semblance had to do with protection and defense. That's all I thought my powers were for, really." Felix admitted uncaringly. Like saying it didn't matter.

The air in front of Felix began to ripple, before it warped and seemed to move away from the young merc's hand and contort on itself.

"My abilities were pretty limited, mostly to protection, until Uncle Crowley helped my learn more about it…" Felix said with a grin.

"...What is it?" Locus questioned unsure.

"The manipulation of magnitude and direction, I can control the vectors of everything that touches my Aura field. Heat, electricity, bullets...anything. Even atoms and subatomic particles, and...Space itself." Felix said with a wide maniacal grin, as he looked back at Locus.

Locus took a half-step back when he saw Felix's eyes. He never seen anything like that before . ' _...I see why you fully embraced your monster outlook…'_ He thought.

Felix turned and looked back at the torn space, before he stepped forward and vanished into the blackness. Gavin and Locus shared a glance, while Colter loyally followed the blonde merc.

"Well, no sense being a little-bitch." Gavin said, before he entered the rift.

Locus looked around, before he growled to himself and entered the rift too. He wasn't going to be a little-bitch either.

 **Chorus**

Felix stumbled out of the glowing transporter beam, before he heard the sounds of weapons clicking. He looked forward and saw all of the Space Pirates in the area had leveled their weapons at him.

"Lower your weapons, morons." Felix said with annoyance.

"...Who are you?" One of the pirates questioned.

"Really? A fucking fifteen year old girl recognized my voice, don't be retarded." Felix said mockingly, as Colter exited the beam behind him.

"Oh no! Get behind me, Reclaimer! I'll valiantly destroy all of them with my laser-eyes!" Colter announced.

"Shut up, Colter. And you people, lower your damned weapons. I know it's hard. Angles are usually pretty intimidating and lowering your weapons ninety degrees is such a challenge. But I'm sure if you think more than not at all, you can do it." Felix said in a mockingly kind voice.

"...That's him.." One of the pirates muttered, as he lowered his weapon. "What happened to your armor, sir?" He asked.

"Tsk, I can't use my fucking superpower with it on." Felix said sarcastically, as he walked forward.

A loud zap echoed, before Gavin and Locus exited the beam. In an instant, Gavin had pulled off his unique coiled-weapon off his back and leveled it at the group.

"Move a centimeter and I'll kill fifty of you and Jaune will get the other fifty!" Gavin announced.

"Hey! Don't do that bullshit, these are my men!" Felix snapped, causing some of the Space Pirates to look unsure. "I can take on Fifty-one and you do forty-nine." He stated, and the rest of the pirates conceded the fact that it was Felix.

"...Who the hell is Jaune?" One of the pirates asked loudly.

"You're fucking-face, dumbass." Felix replied, before he looked around and held his hands out. "Gather round, morons, you're leader's got a class-assignment for you all!" He announced, before all of the pirates in the vicinity grouped up.

"Now I know this is a really hard request...All of you that was with Locus and I on this planet from the beginning, raise your hand." Felix said mockingly, like that was the hard request.

Around ten to twenty of the grey armored Space Pirates slowly and raised their hands unsure. "Cool, all of you load the Pelican with all your...well, whatever it is you have...Right?" Felix asked, as he looked at Locus. "The Pelican can handle that, right?" He asked.

"The Pelican can carry up to twenty people." Locus stated.

"Oh, good." Felix said, before he turned and looked at the Space Pirates. "Well, get going, morons!" He snapped, causing the small group of pirates to move off.

"What do you needs?" Sharkface asked, as he looked at the blonde merc.

"...Who's he?" Felix muttered to Locus.

"That's...Sharkface." Locus replied.

"What the fuck, is he like some kinda batman villain?" Felix asked sarcastically. "Whatever happened to normal names. Whatever, I don't care. You Sharkface, stay here with a small group and wait for the Reds, Blues and Freelancers to show up. I'm sure you'll all get along swimmingly. The rest of you, clear out!" Felix announced, as he, Locus, Gavin and Colter left the temple.

When the four left the temple, Felix looked at the Falcon. "Locus you take that and stay in the air. I think that idiots on this planet will try to do something stupid, with most of our weapons disabled. I think they'll try to attack one of our fortifications. Colter, Gavin and I will search for the Great Key and the weapons cache." Felix said seriously.

Locus studied Felix's helmeted face, before he slowly nodded and manned the Falcon, before it took of and flew away.

When Locus was gone, Felix looked at Colter. "...Now, where's this Great Key?" He asked with a wide, maniacal grin.

* * *

 **For those that don't know, the Gavin in this story and the RT/AH Gavin aren't related at all. Crowley does have a son named Gavin. Also Felix/Jaune's Semblance is Vector Manipulation. One, because that power is fucking awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything_

 ** _For those that don't know, I posted this chapter along with Chapter 3, 4 and 5._**

At the Temple of the Key, a Pelican had landed with several Space Pirates, Felix, Colter and Gavin moving towards it. "Fan out and form a perimeter!" He ordered, before he, his Promethean Watcher and God-brother stopped at the entrance of the temple.

"This is it." Colter announced.

"Oh Good. You know, I really wasn't sure, until you said that." Felix said sarcastically, as he entered the temple.

Felix looked around the temple and his grin fell and he glared around. "Where the hell is it!?" He demanded angrily.

"...Oh, it isn't here!" Colter announced, when he saw the sword gone.

"No fucking shit, it isn't here!" Felix snapped angrily.

"...Someone's already been here, Jaune." Gavin said seriously, as he leveled The Longbow Synthesis around the room. "I think it'd be best to send your men to search the area." He advised.

Felix twitched. "Goddammit!" He yelled, as he turned and slammed his fist against a wall, causing it to explode violently and was torn outwards. "Who ever took my sword is still here, spread out and fine them, Now!" He yelled over the radio.

The blond merc left the temple and searched the snowy area outside, with Colter following, flowing over Felix's shoulder. Gavin didn't need to be told what to do, as he went up to a higher vantage point, and looked through the scope of his personal weapon.

"Use your actual sensors to search for these assholes." Felix said, as he looked at the Promethean Watcher.

"Alrighty then, Promethean Vision powers, activate!" Colter announced happily.

Felix reached down and un-holstered his Magnum and looked around, as Colter scanned the area. "There is only one of them Reclaimer!" Colter informed.

"Good...Come on out, you prick." Felix said loudly, as he held his magnum out and walked around the rocks.

Felix stopped when he heard the sound of shifting rock, before he looked at Colter. The two shared a glance, before the two moved in the direction of the sound.

"Ohhh, Dear!" Doyle said, when he stopped at an edge.

Felix laughed darkly, as he met up with the cowardly general. "End of the line, General." He said.

"I wouldn't advise pointing a weapon at me..." Doyle said, as he turned around and faced Felix, before he tilted his head in confusion. "...Where's your armor?" He asked unsure.

"I don't need armor to fight you, General. You are a coward after all, Donald Doyle." Felix replied with a wide maniacal grin, and Doyle really wished he was wearing his armor instead. Doyle realized that Felix was even scarier with his armor off than he was with it on.

"Y-Y-You shoot me, and you'll lose the sword!" Doyle announced, as he held the Great Sword out towards the edge.

"...You're bluffing..." Felix replied, as he stepped forward.

"You can't take the chance!" Doyle said, but he noticed Felix's grin widened to almost inhuman lengths with his dark, messy blonde hair covering his eyes.

"I can it it's a sure thing." Felix replied, as he stalked forward and rose his magnum.

"Stay back!" Doyle yelled.

"Give me the sword." Felix said with a grin.

"Fine! Fine!" Doyle replied, as his shoulders sagged. "You can have it…" He said, before he threw the sword into the air over the cliff. "Ah, HA!" He sounded.

"No!" Felix yelled angrily, as he leaped onto the cliff edge and caught onto the sword, while Doyle ran away from the cliff. "Gotcha..." He said in relief.

Caboose, Tucker, Donut, and Lopez were heading towards the General's location. "There he is!" Doyle announced, as he moved behind them.

"What!?" Tucker asked, before he looked to where Felix was on he cliff. "...What the fuck?" He asked, as he and the rest of the group leveled their weapons at the blond, unarmored merc.

Felix didn't even react, as he looked at the hilt of the Great Key, with his back facing the group. As the bullets came in contact with his aura, several high-pitched pinging sounds echoed, before Tucker's, Donut's, and Lopez's weapons exploded, when the bullets were sent right back down the barrels and set off the other bullets in the chambers.

Felix turned and faced the group, and he had a wild maniacal smile on his face, with his red eyes gleaning darkly.

"...You look as fucking insane as I thought you would be." Tucker admitted.

Felix just grinned. "Well look who it is, Lavernius Tucker, and his other less important but equally annoying friends." He commented.

"No one steals from the North Pole and gets away with it!" Caboose shouted.

"I don't really see how that' relevant, but I agree!" Donut added.

"Hand over the sword, Felix!" Tucker demanded.

Felix tilted his head, before he grinned. "Do you really think you can hurt me?" He asked curiously. "I felt so restrictive in my armor so I got rid of it, now I'm more stronger then you can possibly imagine." He said, still grinning.

"...You're insane." Tucker replied.

Felix stepped forward, causing the group to step back. He casually tapped his foot against the cliff edge. The rocks beneath exploded outward and a large boulder levitated over Felix, before it launched forward towards the group. Quickly the group lunged out of the way.

"Ha! Take that, you stupid Noobs!" Colter announced, as he levitated over Felix's shoulder. "Reclaimer, you know that you have to kill that white-armored noob, before you can use the Great Key, right?" He asked.

Felix looked at Doyle and his grin seemed to widen, as he slowly stuck his tongue out and licked his lips. "Oh, this is going to be _so much fun_!" He announced, before he saw the group that confronted him move and went to use their other weapons.

"Hmm..." Felix sounded, before he looked up towards the rocky cliff and nodded.

A deep humming sound echoed, before a thin beam of crimson red energy appeared and slammed into Doyle, before he exploded in a violent explosion.

"What the hell was..." Tucker began, before a pair of feet slammed into his back and he was sent back into the ground.

Gavin moved forward and stood next to Felix, as he leveled his coil-like gun at the group. "...You have a laser gun?" Felix asked.

"It's a magnetohydrodynamic weapon." Gavin replied. "It's a..." He began.

"I know what it is, idiot." Felix said, as he reached down and took the hilt of he Great Key off his thigh and slashed it down, activating the plasma sword.

"Ohhh…" Colter sounded, as he drifted closer towards it. "...I wanna touch it!" He admitted.

"Shut up." Felix said, before he and Gavin heard the sound of chopping air, before a Falcon rose up from the cliff, with Locus manning the controls. Felix and Gavin entered the vessel, with Colter following.

Felix sat down on one of the chairs, with Gavin following suit, and the Falcon flew off. "What's out next move, mate?" Gavin asked.

"...The weapons cache, Colter. Do you know where the cache is?" Felix asked, looking at the Promethean Watcher.

"Oh yeah! I know where one of the main ones are! There's a lot of things there! Even a few squads of Promethean Soldiers too!" Colter announced happily.

"Wha?" Gavin sounded.

"Geez, you're such a noob." Colter said mockingly, as he looked at Gavin. Seemingly taking some of his master's habits. "Promethean Soldiers are fully AI constructs, used for direct contact!" He stated. "I could download their hard-light data and take them with us, where I can construct them for the Reclaimer's purpose!" He informed.

Gavin pouted a bit and crossed his arms, mostly not liking being called a noob. "Did you get that?" Felix asked.

"...Yes." Locus replied over the radio.

"Give him the coordinates of this weapons cache, then Locus, you send the coordinates to our pirates." Felix instructed. He didn't get a reply, but which their course being changed, he knew Locus understood.

 **A few hours later**

Off the coast of a unique looking temple, a Pelican and a Falcon were on the ground. "Load as much of this stuff into the pelican, of course you all knew that!" Felix announced, as he looked at the pirates. "You two..." He said, pointing to two female Space Pirates with grey armor and recon helmets. "...Take that vantage point up there, if anything. And I mean anything gets within two kilometers of this place, blow them to hell." Felix instructed seriously, as his red eyes looked towards them.

"Y-yes, sir!" One of the female pirates said quickly, before Felix moved away.

"...I didn't know he was hot.." The other female pirate admitted, before the first one nodded.

"Now I know what I'm gonna do with my pay-check." First one said, as she checked out the blond.

"You're such a slut." The second one said, as she turned around and walked of.

"...You were thinking it too." The first one replied.

Felix headed towards the cache and saw his men loading up as many alien weapons and ammo as they could store into the Pelican. Locus was observing them, before he turned and looked at Felix.

"When they realize their paycheck isn't coming, they won't be pleased." Locus sad seriously. He knew combined, he and Felix were strong. But against all of their own forces, their options were limited.

"Tsk..." Felix sounded, as he glanced away and thought to himself. "...Not unless we appeal to their pride and arrogance..." He said, before he looked at Locus with a grin. "How do you thin they'll feel when they learn that their employer is planning on killing us and pocketing our work and money for himself?" He asked.

"That isn't necessarily what he was planning." Locus said.

"...They don't know that." Felix said with a grin, looking at his Space Pirates. "They know we would do anything, if it involves a pay-check. If they know we aren't doing it because of something, then they will think twice on it. If they think we're doing it for a certain reason, they will see it that way too." He stated. "Besides, where we're going, our money is pretty useless." He added with a shrug.

Locus glanced at their men and sighed, before he nodded. "I understand." He admitted. Unlike Felix, he did see the value in their soldiers. "I'll inform them…" He began, before he felt Felix pat him on the shoulder.

"Hehe, right. I'll take care of that, Mr. Misanthrope." Felix said sarcastically, as he stepped forward and rolled his neck. "This'll be easy." He said to himself. ' _Everything's going according to plan.'_ He thought with a wide smirk.

 **A few weeks later, Vale**

A black armored being with an orange color scheme and a dark grey armored being with a green color schemed entered a Warehouse. Felix had a unique looking hilt on the magnetic hard-point thigh on his armor, as he carried a DMR, while Locus carried a Sniper Rifle, with a SAW on his back.

"What a fantastic looking operation you have going on!" Felix announced in a sarcastic tone, as he passed several large containers of Dust and Bullheads.

Roman stepped back from the map he was looking at, before he turned around and looked at the two. "Oh look at that, the two mercenaries found their way here, I was worried you were lost." Roman said mockingly.

"Aw, you missed us." Felix said condescendingly. "You know what, next time you need your hand held through all your jobs, don't forget to call your friendly neighborhood Felix, he'll help you know." He said in a fake happy tone.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, you know. My job would be a _lot_ easier if I knew what I was supposed to be doing!" He said with a tone of anger.

"Well, I'll make it my _best efforts_ to help you." Felix replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Roman asked with a frown.

"It means I'd like to..." Felix said in a strained voice, like he was working on it, before he sighed and relaxed. "...But I can't." He said mockingly.

Roman growled and looked back at the map. "Do you know where those other two idiots are?" He questioned with annoyance.

Felix walked up next to the orange haired man. "As much as I'd love to watch over a few teenagers for no pay, I can't...it's kinda frowned upon." He said sarcastically, earning a look from Roman. "You know Roman, the last time someone looked at me like that, I kinda got laid." Felix said mockingly, as he turned around and looked at Locus.

The armored merc met up with his partner, before he glanced around the warehouse. "Alright, Locus...Would you rather be eaten head first or feet first?" Felix asked.

"...Head first, obviously." Locus replied.

"Yeah, same here. I mean, you're going to be alive much longer if your being eaten feet first. The slow agonizing of someone eating up your legs, that'd be horrible. But you'd pretty much suffocate or die immediately if you go head first...well, maybe not immediately. There may be some grim moments of agony, as you wither away in your final moments trapped in your mind, realizing that your existence is coming to an end. And then 'Pop' you're done, and then you go and live on that planet with all the Mormons. I'm pretty sure that's right." Felix said, before he looked at Locus and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job, Locus. You surprised me with your answer...C+." Felix said. "Okay, which would you rather be on...Justice League or the Avengers?" He asked.

"...I don't know enough about either." Locus answered.

"Me neither...But I'd be with the Avengers, because Stark has a cool mustache...and I want one like it. Do you think I can get a bad-ass mustache like that?" Felix asked.

"No." Locus responded.

"Yeah, I agree with you there." He muttered, no one can match the bad-assness of Stark's mustache. Felix glanced up when he heard a shifting sound. He slowly tilted his head when he saw a short girl sitting on-top of a bullhead. He noticed she had a trio of hair colors, half of her hair was pink and half of her hair was brown, with white streaks in the pink half.

Felix looked at her and he saw her tilt her head, with two different eye colors. The two stared at each other and Felix really wished he had some Neapolitan Ice-Cream right now. He shook his head and looked back towards Locus. "Okay, you're turn." He said.

"Uh..." Locus sounded unsure. "...Would you...um...rather be allergic to sugar or be...forced to wear ponchos for the rest of your life?" He asked, though seemed unsure of the questions.

Felix nodded. "Alright, alright...touche..." He said. "…Well, I'm pretty sure you die if you're allergic to sugar. You can't survive without it. Regardless, I'm going with a poncho. I can do whatever the hell I want." He admitted. "Okay, would you rather, wear the same thing every day or never wear the same cloths twice?" He asked.

Locus glanced down in thought. "...The same thing every day." He answered.

"Smart. But I'm so lazy, I'd probably do that. But think about it this way, it'd be so expensive. I'd run out of money. There's no way I could afford to never wear the same clothes twice." Felix admitted. "That's just silliness, who do you think I am? A rapper?" He asked, causing Locus to nod slightly. "You're turn." He said.

Locus thought to himself and frowned behind his helmet. "Would you rather to never be able to feel emotions or never be able to express emotions?" He asked.

Felix looked up towards the ceiling and nodded. "Alright, that's interesting. If you were feeling emotions but you weren't able to express them; that seems like it would be more frustrating. Since you'd be desperately trying to convey how you feel, but would be unsuccessful at every turn, and that would be horrible because no one would be able to understand you and all the happenings of my mind would be shrouded in a complacent face. So I don't like that." He said. "So I'm going to go with no feeling emotions, because It'd be way easier as a psychopath who doesn't feel emotion and doesn't really care, to fake it. And they're really smart most of the time. It'd also be easier to trick people, being able to fake emotion and convincing people I Feel emotion. So I'll go with that one." He admitted.

He looked at Locus. "What about you?" He asked.

"I'd rather feel emotion." Locus admitted.

"Wait, you have to think about it. If you could feel your emotions but couldn't express any of them, you'd go crazy...crazier than you are now. We're a species that's meant to live together in a society. Humans don't usually do well on their own, it's pretty clear. Most humans do well in a society, if you can't express emotion, that's not good. You need that for communication." Felix argued, causing Locus to shrug.

Neopolitan looked at the two armored Mercenaries with a tilted head and an amused smirk on her face, something she seemed to always have. She was sorta told to keep an eye on the two, but she thought their conversations were pretty funny, well she thought the black and orange one was funny.

"Okay, would you rather wear a dress or wear high-heels?" Felix asked curiously, causing Locus to look at him blankly. "...Hmm...Well, honestly, I'd wear high-heels." He admitted, causing Neopolitan to blink a few times and look down at him. "I honestly think they're kinda cool. Like no guy can get away with wearing shoes that make them taller. And that's kind of a double-standard, because girls can wear whatever and put on a lot of accessories that drastically manipulate how they look and almost deceivingly in a way, with push-up bra or whatever. But guys are discouraged from that, we're supposed to stay plain. Like 'you know, what you see is what you get'. So I'd rather go with High-heels, because I can go for another four inches in height, being taller than a lot of people. Sure they'll notice that I was standing with sexy high-heels on, but then again, if they notice that. They'll notice how fine my calves look, so I'm pretty okay with that." Felix admitted.

"Only you..." Locus muttered.

"What, she pulls off the sexy high-heels." Felix said, as he glanced up at Neo, who was sitting on top of the bullhead with one leg crossed over another. "Why can't I?" He asked, only for Locus to shake his head and look away. "Tch, you're such an ass." Felix said, as he turned around and picked up the latest issue of X-Ray and Vav, and began to read it.

Felix felt eyes on him, causing him to turn and saw Mercury and Emerald entering the building. Mercury's eyes and Felix's visor met, before the two nodded and he went back to reading the comic book. He may have been twenty, he still liked stuff like this.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman announced, as he puled the two in a group hug.

"Eh, spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald said in some obvious disgust.

" _That_ was a joke. And this...just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman said, as he held up a piece of paper.

"What?!" Emerald demanded.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman said, causing Felix to glance at Locus. That 'I'm a professional' sounded familiar. Roman looked at the paper and frowned, before he looked at the two. "What do you have this address?" He questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald questioned.

"Yea, I would. Now where have you been all day?" Roman asked.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury replied seriously.

"I had that under control." Roman almost hissed out.

"Yeah, which is why I ordered them to go. You know, because things under your control are always taken care of." Felix said, instigating for the hell of it. "You know, if one of _my_ men were so obviously incompetent, I'd take him out back and shoot him old Yeller style." He commented.

Roman turned and looked at the armored merc. "You think you're better because you're…" He began.

"No. I know I'm the best, because I'm Felix, Mr. Eyeliner." Felix replied.

Roman gritted his teeth. "You little punk, you take away that armor and you're nothing." He stated.

"Well, yes. Except I'd still be the leader of a powerful mercenary group of loyal men and women with advance weapons, I'd be incredibly healthy and rich, and powerful enough to still revere the blood flow in your body, causing you to violently explode...or maybe your bio-electricity, maybe both." Felix said with a casual shrug. "In the end, I guess it'll be a tragedy. A fleeting blip, snuffed out before it's time." He said with a tilt of his head.

"Well, as fun as it is to watch you two fight, we do have things to do..." Emerald began.

"Eh, hold up." Felix said, as he looked at the two.

"You may be working with us, but you do not command us." Mercury replied and crossed his arms.

"That is disappointing." Locus said from behind the two, causing them to jump in a bit of surprise.

"Don't scare them, Locus. They are _kids_ after all." Felix said mockingly, as he walked away from the group.

"What's going on here?" A female voice asked, causing everyone to look up and saw a woman wearing a dark red dress standing at the rail of the upper catwalk, before she descended on an elevator.

"Well, this dumbass was well...being a dumbass." Felix said, motioning to Roman. "While I know we don't 'kill our allies' or something like that. He's really being the anchor our smooth sailing." He said.

"...I can get behind that." Mercury admitted.

"I thought I made it clear you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said, looking at Roman with narrowed eyes.

"I was going to..." Roman began.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald informed.

"I think he was some sorta cat, actually." Mercury admitted.

"What? Lie a puma?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, there you go." Mercury replied.

"Quiet." Cinder said seriously. "Did I not _specifically_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean...We were hired for a reason." Felix commented. "I know following orders is hard and all, but I'm sure you can use your acute senses to pull through." He said mockingly.

Cinder shot Felix a look, but he didn't seem to really mind. "...I just thought..." Emerald began.

"Don't think...obey." Cinder interjected.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald replied, as she bowed her head a bit.

"Aw...you two are having a moment." Felix said in a mockingly happy voice, before he looked at Locus.

"Be quiet." Cinder said with a frown, causing Felix to roll his eyes behind his visor.

"You're so persuasive, Princess. Why don't you use those _amazing_ skills of persuasion on Mr. Eyeliner over here. Okay, he-he, okay." Felix said, as he pat Cinder on the shoulder and walked off.

"Is he always like that?" Mercury asked quietly, as he glanced at Locus.

"...It's something you get used to." Locus replied.

Felix stood near a bullhead and crossed his arms, and leaned against it. He looked and watched as Cinder take Roman down a peg, before he glanced to his side and saw the short girl with the trio of hair colors standing next to the bullhead with her arms crossed and an umbrella in her hands.

"Hey there Ice-cream princess, the name's Felix…short, sweet and rolls off the tongue." Felix said, introducing himself. Neo turned and looked up at him and blinked her eyes, with them changing color. "...That...is fucking awesome. I can do that too, though they only turn all black." He admitted with a sigh and shook his head.

Neo shrugged and looked back at the group. "So...what's your name, or should I call you 'Ice-cream princess'?" He asked sarcastically. Neo looked back him and tilted her head, with a smirk on her face. "...Touche..." He said with a nod. "Touche, indeed." He muttered, but Neo's smirk didn't leave her face.

"Okay…then what now?" Roman asked, causing Felix and Neo to look forward again.

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder said with a smirk, before she, Emerald and Mercury walked away from the orange haired man.

Cinder cast a glance at Felix and Neo, before she motioned to them to follow with her eyes. Felix signaled to Locus to follow, before the group left the warehouse.

When the group was outside, Cinder looked at Felix. "You can take that armor off, correct?" She asked.

"Heh, I'm flattered." Felix said, getting an unamused look from the woman.

"I need to know if you can operate without the armor, if not..." Cinder trailed off.

"...It depends on where I am going." Felix replied seriously.

Cinder smiled darkly and looked him up and down. "...We'll need to infiltrate Beacon for the next phase. Tell me, is that too hard to handle?" She asked.

"...I'll need to dye my hair first." Felix said with a shrug. "But it'll be no problem. Locus and I can handle it...are you supplying us with the other two team members or…am I going to have to find them?" He asked.

"I'm sure you can handle that." Cinder replied in a mocking tone.

Felix titled his head and leaned close. "Of course. Name the time and the place." He said seriously. Neo looked between the two, while Locus, Mercury and Emerald tensed a bit.

"In a few days...meet us there. We'll be posing as Haven students...It's _your_ job to come up with another entry. But I'm sure if that's too difficult, well..." Cinder trailed off, with her eyes gleaning maliciously.

"Oh don't worry, your worship. Locus and I are up for any challenge." Felix replied, as his figure towered over Cinder's, with the two being a few inches apart. His thin and dark visor staring against Cinder's glowing amber eyes.

After a few seconds, Cinder smirked and stepped back. "I am glad we're on the same page, Felix. It'd be a _shame_ to let you go." She said.

"The feeling's mutual." Felix replied, as he stepped back too.

The two seemed to stare down, while Locus moved behind Felix and readied his weapon in case anything happened. There seemed to be some kind of...tension or something between Felix and Cinder, and Locus wasn't sure what it was.

Felix glanced towards Neo and nodded, before he turned around and casually walked away. Mercury, Emerald, Neo and Cinder looked at Locus, who was watching them, before he slowly holstered his weapon and turned around, as he vanished using his Active Camo.

"...You really know how to pick them." Mercury commented, while Neo smiled to herself.

Cinder turned and looked at the three. "Get your things ready." She instructed, before she walked away.

 **A few hours later**

Felix and Locus walked towards their base of operations, which was a warehouse next to Felix's uncle's mansion. "You're going to have to take that armor off, for a bit, Locus." Felix said seriously.

"...I am aware of that." Locus admitted.

"I mean, we're trying to be inconspicuous. Wearing advanced power armor sorta, isn't that inconspicuous." Felix stated.

"I know." Locus said with a scowl behind his helmet.

"I understand this'll be hard for you...you know. Going out into the world without that bad-ass armor." Felix added.

"I understand!" Locus snapped angrily. "What we need to focus on is our team." He stated.

Felix shrugged. "I'm sure Uncle Crowley can pull some strings, and I'm sure Gavin will help us out, along with Colter. He could posses a Promethean Solider or something, and we'll be Team FELX...because what other name screams badass?" He asked. "That's right, no other name." He finished before Locus could answer.

Locus gave him a look, before the two entered the warehouse. They passed several grey armored Space Pirates, In the building were two deactivated Pelicans and one falcon and several Banshees. There were several deactivated Mantises, Scorpion Tanks and Warthogs.

Felix watched as Locus split off from him and began to give orders out to their soldiers, while he headed to the back and grabbed some hair dye. He moved to the back of the building and went to a bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, before he took off his helmet and looked at his blond hair. ' _This is a bit to recognizable…I need to change it up.'_ He thought, as his synthetic red eyes studied himself and he picked up the white-hair dye. "...Well, let's see where this goes?" He asked himself.

* * *

 **I'm still not sure if I should do a Felix x Cinder or a Felix x Neo...In a way I can see them both working out.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything_

In the Beacon Airspace, several Atlesian Airships arrived. "Well, someone must be overcompensating for something." Mercury said, as he stood at the entrance of Beacon Academy. He looked at the small fleet of airships, filled with what he could assume were warriors.

Cinder looked up and smiled in her usual maniacal way...a smile she somehow always had and no one ever called her out on. "It would seem some of the pieces are falling into place." She commented, wearing a dark grey outfit with a long-sleeved top with white armbands.

Standing by her sides were Emerald and Mercury, wearing similarly colored uniforms. Emerald had her arms crossed, as she glanced around. "So...where's that merc that wouldn't shut up?" She asked, as the three walked along a path towards the large Beacon establishment. They passed a bench, which had a guy casually sitting in it, glancing up at the sky.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Mercury commented.

"You're suddenly buddy-buddy with that Merc with a Mouth?" Emerald asked with a smirk.

"I just know he annoys you, so he's alright in my book." Mercury replied with a grin, causing Emerald to roll her eyes.

Cinder glanced around. "...If he doesn't show up, kill him." She instructed. She turned around and looked behind them, as she waited for her mercenaries. She crossed her arms and frowned to herself, as she narrowed her amber eyes. ' _Typical, getting cold feet and leaving…'_ She thought.

"You're facing the wrong way, the entrance of the academy is in the direction of 'said' academy." a familiar voice said, causing Cinder to lift her head slightly. "Though you don't have to turn around...I don't mind the view of your hot-ass." Felix said with a wide grin, as he openly checked Cinder out from behind.

Cinder uncrossed her arms and turned around, before she tilted her head and looked at the guy behind her. Mercury and Emerald tilted their heads, while the green-haired girl blushed a bit, before it vanished.

Behind them was a tall young man, maybe around a few inches taller than Cinder was. He had deep red synthetic eyes, with messy white hair that went past his forehead, with some of his bangs falling in front of his eyes and covering his ears. He wore a black hoodie with orange lining. He had faded black pants with a belt, along with a strap around each of his ankles and black shoes. On his left outer-thigh there was a unique looking cylindrical object, with several forward facing prongs and unique symbols etched into it. On his back was a sheathed sword and on his right outer-thigh was a unique looking pistol.

The young man's red eyes looked Cinder up and down and smirked. "I gotta say, black is definitely your color." Felix said with a wide smirk, looking at his boss.

Cinder looked at the young man and avoided looking in his eyes. "...Where were you?" She questioned.

Felix shrugged and motioned to a bush. "I had Gavin over there wait for you guys to show up, and I prepared a fucking kick-ass entrance...But you fucking NGFs were looking the other way." He said with annoyance.

Cinder glanced back and noticed the young man sitting on the bench they had passed, was waving at them. "It didn't work!" Felix yelled.

"What? Why the hell not!?" Gavin yelled back a distance away.

"Because they were a bunch of NGFs!" Felix replied, causing Gavin to shake his head and headed over towards the young man.

Cinder looked at Gavin with narrowed eyes. "...Locus?" She questioned.

"Hm-hm-hm-haha!" Felix laughed, as he looked at the young woman with incredulity. "You think this idiot, is silent and misanthropic?" He asked with some obvious amusement.

"...Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Gavin said, as he scowled at his God-Brother.

Felix gave him a look. "You said if people needed calcium, to eat bones...that's retarded-level idiocy." He said mockingly.

Gavin opened his mouth and then closed it, before he looked away. "…When are you ever going to let that go?" He asked exasperated.

"…Fucking never, dude. I _can't_ and _won't_ do that." Felix replied with a grin. "I'm your friend." He said.

"Then why won't you let it go!?" Gavin questioned.

"Because it's fucking hilarious." Felix stated.

"Ahem." Cinder sounded in obvious annoyance, causing the two to face her.

"Sup?" Felix asked.

"Why aren't you in uniform, where is the rest of your team?" Cinder questioned.

"Where's that hot short, ice-cream haired chick?" Felix asked in return.

Cinder frowned and looked up towards the taller young man, who was probably younger than her, from what she could see. "Neo is with Roman at the moment, now answer my questions." She said with narrowed eyes, as they gleaned maliciously.

Felix made a hissing sound, as he rubbed his chin. "You know my one true weakness..." He said, before he smirked. "…Hot-Evil chicks, damn, that evil look right there got me a bit hard. Do it again!" He said, in a completely shameless manner.

Mercury and Emerald looked at Felix in shock. They couldn't believe he just said that. Cinder looked a bit taken back at that comment. She was more shocked than her subordinates, no one ever talked like that to her. She knew her looks attracted people, she even used it other advantage. But she never met someone who was so...blunt and perverse about it.

Felix glanced at the academy. "I'm not wearing a uniform, because fuck that shit. I'm not some eight-grader going on his first dance. Plus, they couldn't care less about dress codes, as long as classes aren't running. And Locus and Colter went ahead." He answered with a shrug.

Cinder inclined her head slightly, at Felix's 'They couldn't care less about dress codes' comment. How did he know that? "...I see..." She said, thought she seemed a bit suspicious. "Let's go." She said, as she walked towards the academy, with the sun steadily lowering.

"As you wish, you're highness." Felix said sarcastically, as he walked with her, and was walking side by side with her. Unlike Mercury and Emerald, who walked a bit behind Cinder.

Felix didn't care who was 'leader' or whatever Cinder was supposed to be. She was his employer. ' _An employer with a fine ass…'_ Felix thought, as he glanced to his side and looked down towards Cinder's rear. ' _...And sexy as hell ass-legs…'_ He thought, as his eyes went lower.

"Eyes up front." Cinder said, not even looking towards him to know what he was doing.

Felix just casually looked forward. "Just inspecting the _strengths_ of my boss." He said with a grin, causing Cinder to roll her eyes and sigh to herself in exasperation. "And I must say, you have _so many_ of them." Felix said with a leer, looking at her butt and legs.

"...Don't be a creep." Emerald said, looking at Felix with narrowed eyes.

"You know, you're hair color and the color of envy are...shrinkingly similar." Felix commented, as he glanced back at Emerald and smirked mockingly. "I'm sure that's just a coincidence though." He added.

"You're such a perv." Emerald said in disgust.

"Eh." Felix sounded with a shrug.

"If you think he's a perv, you should see my dad." Gavin commented with a shake of his head. "A bloody lunatic that man is. Anything with a pair of legs and a pulse, and he'd do it...and that itself is loosely followed." He said, making a face.

"Speaking of creatures uncle's fucked, how's your mother?" Felix asked curiously.

Gavin gave him a look, which Felix ignored. "…She's been dead for sixteen years." He stated.

"...Oh yeah..." Felix sounded, as he nodded. "Forgot about that." He admitted. Cinder ignored the two's conversation, before Felix eventually rounded back onto her. "So, what's the mission here? Want me to set up a beacon for orbital-bombardment? Place a Tactical Nuke in the place? Mark all structural weaknesses?" Felix asked with some excitement in his voice, looking at Cinder with hopeful red eyes.

"Nothing." Cinder replied with a bit of an evil smirk on her face.

Felix stopped for a moment, causing the group to stop too. "What?!" He questioned.

"We wait right now." Cinder stated, enjoying the torment she was putting Felix through. Even if it was only a small bit.

Felix looked at her. "That is, by far, the dumbest idea i've ever heard!" He declared, as he glared at Cinder.

"...If you can't handle it..." Cinder began with a smirk.

"Tsk, don't be so pretentious. I can handle this." Felix replied with a scowl, as his white hair bangs covering his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Cinder asked in a condescending voice.

"You gave me your money. Your job will be completed without hitch." Felix said seriously, before he looked forward and sighed in annoyance. "Patience isn't one of my virtues…well, I don't have any virtues...but if I did I'm sure patience wouldn't be one of them." He commented.

"You poor, poor, thing." Cinder said mockingly and smirked vindictively, as she walked a bit faster than he did and entered Beacon.

Felix stared at her butt and legs, as she walked passed him. "...No one likes a tease, your highness." He said with a smirk, as he entered the academy too.

As the group walked through the academy, Felix kept up with Cinder's pace. "...All I'm saying is, we've got the tactical advantage. I could move my guys around and have them infiltrate with us, they could be diversions..." He planned.

"I have my own plan." Cinder replied dismissively.

"Yeah, but you've got, what they call, sex-appeal..." Felix began, causing Cinder to stop and look at him with annoyance. "…What? This school is at least half teenage-boys filled with raging hormones, all ready to make stupid decisions. Flash them a wink and the impression something could happen, and you'd got half this damned place ready to be your slaves." He said. "Maybe you'd have to let a few cop a feel, or even get one of their dicks wet, once in a while. But tactically, it'll never fail. Guys love hot-evil chicks!" He schemed, as he rubbed his hands together. ' _Well I did…'_ He thought, with Weiss and Blake coming close to that when he was younger.

Cinder just gave Felix a look. "I have no intention of that." She stated flatly. "Smart though." She commented, as she looked forward.

"Tut, now you're just flirting." Felix said with a smirk, getting an eye roll from Cinder.

"If it helps you sleep at night." Cinder commented.

"No, I fill a bathtub up with all the money you gave me, and I sleep in that." Felix replied with a wide grin. "That's what helps me sleep." He stated.

"Quite." Cinder said with a small smirk of her own. "Try not to cause a scene here, we don't need attention..." She said, as she sent a look towards Mercury and Emerald, before she sent a really serious look at Felix.

"What?" Felix asked, being a bit defensive at that look he got. "You'll soon learn that I'm a lover, not a fighter." He replied with a grin, causing Cinder to roll her eyes and look forward.

"At least pretend not to be a lecherous, psychopath in front of other people." Cinder said with a frown.

"...Well, now who's flirting." Felix said with a smirk, causing Cinder to look forward.

' _You're so insufferable!'_ Cinder thought, before she sighed and ignored the white hair young man.

Felix smirked, looking at the young woman. "I'm growing on you, aren't I?" He asked with a grin.

"...Just stick to the task." Cinder replied.

"...Alright, stick to the task...the task of doing...nothing..." Felix said with an eye roll. He gasped and looked around. "Holy crap did you see that?! All that nothing I didn't do! Holy crap, there I did it again!" He announced.

"Be quiet...you can fight, someone, I don't care. Just divert suspicion. Blend in. Okay." Cinder said, causing Felix to stop acting up and smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way, your highness." Felix said, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now all we have to do is talk about how we can..." He began only for Cinder to slap his arm off her shoulder.

"Don't do that." Cinder said with a frown.

"You know what, you're no fun." Felix said with an eye roll, as he looked forward.

Cinder gave him a smirk. "I can be fun, just not with someone like you." She said in a mocking tone.

"Oh-ho, and I guess the hipster-douche back there, is your type?" Felix asked, as he motioned to Mercury.

"What? Hey!" Mercury said incredulously, as he looked at Emerald. "I'm not that." He stated.

"I don't know..." Emerald trailed off with a smirk, getting an annoyed groan from Mercury.

Felix just continued to have his mocking grin on his face, as the group moved through the school. "I'm going to meet up with Locus and inform him about this 'oh-so awesome' plan, okay? Okay." He said, not really listening for Cinder's reply as he splintered off from the group, with Gavin quickly following.

When he was halfway down the hallway, Cinder rolled her eyes in annoyance. Though when she was sure he wasn't looking, Cinder tilted her head and her eyes scanned Felix's form, looking him up and down. ' _Get rid of that attitude Felix, and maybe you might be...worth...something to me.'_ She thought.

While Cinder was in her own head, Mercury and Emerald were having a conversation. "You don't think I'm a hipster-douche, right?" Mercury asked.

Emerald shrugged. "I don't know any other guy that styles his hair, like you do." She admitted.

"Eh-eh, I don't style my hair...I work it." Mercury insisted, as he reached up with one hand and brushed it back.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Emerald replied.

"Okay, now you're just arguing semantics." Mercury said with a sigh.

"What, you're the one that brought this conversation up." She said with a frown and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, because I thought you'd disagree!" Mercury replied.

"Be quite you two." Cinder said with a frown, glancing at them. "We're in enemy territory, it's no time for petty little arguments." She informed.

"Of course, Cinder." Emerald said obediently, with a slight bow of her head.

With Felix and Gavin, the two casually walked down the large hallways of Beacon. "Gav, before we meet with Locus, there's someone here I need to retrieve." Felix informed with a serious frown.

Gavin looked at his God-Brother with a confused look on his face. "Someone here? I thought you didn't like anyone here." He admitted.

Felix gave him a look. "What do you mean? And it isn't a 'someone' per say...He's more of a 'something'." He admitted, as he headed towards the back part of the massive academy.

"And this something is, what?" Gavin questioned.

"You know, you ask a _lot_ of questions." Felix replied. "If you were anyone else, I probably would've hit you." He admitted with a shrug.

"Hit?" Gavin asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, followed by extermination." He added with a smirk, getting a sigh from Gavin.

The two walked along the hallway, before they heard the sound of talking from the other end. Felix stopped at the voices he was hearing, coming the other way were three girls. A black haired, silver eyed girl, a white haired and blue eyed girl and a blonde haired and lilac eyed girl.

Ruby was holding a board game box, while Weiss and Yang walked with her to their dorm. "Why do you think Blake's acting like that?" Ruby asked sadly, causing Felix to tighten his fist.

"I know it may be a shocker, but she's always been like that." Weiss replied.

"But...still." Ruby muttered. "Ever since that night at the docks, she's been acting strange." She said.

"So have you." Yang countered.

Ruby stopped and shifted a bit, while looking down. "It's different." She argued.

Weiss scowled. "You _thought_ you heard the voice of that, that criminal!" She stated.

"I didn't think that! I did hear Jaune!" Ruby replied, as she stomped her foot on the ground, with Weiss crossing her arms in disbelief.

Yang gave her sister a look. "You have to admit, it is pretty far fetched. No one, even me, has heard from him or even heard anything about him since he was kicked out." She commented.

"He's probably to embarrassed to have his face seen." Weiss said coolly, with a shake of her head. "And he should be." She added, before she turned and walked away.

Ruby looked at her older sister. "Y-You don't think Jaune's a criminal right...he...he wanted to be a Huntsman. He wanted to be a hero, he can't be bad." She informed.

Felix scowled and glared at the floor, as he gritted his teeth. Gavin looked at the now white haired teen, before he glanced towards the silver eyed girl.

"…You have to admit, Ruby. It is a bit suspicious. No one lies to get _into_ school, despite how good it is. He not only put himself in danger, he could've put _you_ in danger." Yang said protectively, before she stepped back and headed to her dorm, to see what was up with Blake.

As Yang walked away, Felix turned and cast an absolutely furious glare at the blonde. ' _Who the fuck does that bitch think she is!? Like I would let anything happen to Ruby. I'd slaughter any-fucking thing in the world to make sure she wasn't hurt!'_ Felix thought lividly. Ruby was _his friend,_ she was under _his protection._ Nothing, not God or the Devil would be able to lay a dammed hand on her cute little head, before he compliantly and utterly annihilated them. He never had many friends, even before coming to Beacon. Ruby was one of his first friends, and nothing would mess with her, without earning his wrath.

Felix clicked his canine teeth against his lower teeth, before he gave Gavin a look, which said to move on. As Gavin walked, Felix focused on the crimson and black themed scythe wielder.

Ruby stood still, looking down and clutching the box in her hand. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You know, you shouldn't be worried to much. People will think you have a crush, crater face." A strikingly familiar voice said, which caused Ruby to freeze up.

The sound of footsteps leaving, causing Ruby to quickly turn around. At the other end of the hallway was a dark haired boy wearing an almost fancy attire, with a white haired boy walking a few feet behind him. She watched as the white haired boy glace back, and saw his eyes were a unique red, similar to Yang's when she was upset.

To Ruby's surprise, the white haired by gave her a confident smile she'd seen a lot before, before he gave her a wink, with the two leaving the hallway.

Ruby stood there by her self. ' _You're here…'_ She thought, before she sighed, realizing no one would believe her.

Felix and Gavin continued forward, before the later gave the white haired young man a look. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Felix said.

"Are you..." Gavin began.

"It was nothing!" Felix snapped angrily, as he sneered at the older man, showing some of his teeth.

"Alright, alright." Gavin relented, as he held his hands up in surrender. "So, what are we supposed to be getting?" He questioned.

Felix looked forward and continued walking. "Colter, while being incredibly advanced, is equally as stupid." He informed.

"But he's a robot." Gavin stated.

"Yeah...but he wasn't my first Robot." Felix informed, before the duo stopped at a pair of double doors, which led to the basement of the academy.

"Wha?" Gavin sounded unsure.

"When I first came here, to this place. I was absolutely and almost comically weak..." Felix said with a scowl, as he reached forward and pushed the bar to the double-doors. "...I was pathetic." He muttered. "On my first week here, I came a cross a robot...now we're going to get him back." Felix said with a smirk.

"Why do we even need another robot?" Gavin questioned.

Felix smirked. "Because I want one." He replied as he pushed the doors open and walked down the stairs, ignoring the dust in the air.

As the white haired young man headed deeper in the basement, Gavin followed. "…I gotta admit, he was a bitch to reprogram, re-arm and re-grafting his armor was hard. But..." Felix trailed off, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his old scroll.

He opened it up with a holographic image activating. With his free hand, Felix opened one of the furthest doors at the end of the dust filled hallway. The door opened to a large room filled with an assortment of ruined or broken training equipment.

Felix tapped the holographic image on his scroll, causing the image to blink. Gavin and Felix looked forward, as a deep humming came from the other side of the room. Felix stepped in the room and walked towards the other end, with a wide maniacal smile on his face.

At the other and of the room was a rust red colored, robotic, humanoid skeleton. Pressurized hissing came from the joints of the robot, along with small lights illuminating. A pair of glowing orange eyes activated, as the head titled forward slightly and looked at the white haired teen.

The glowing orange eyes seemed to almost get a tad brighter, as the robot looked at Felix. " _Declaration: Assassination Protocols Active. Query: Shall I remove the existence of any meatbags for you?"_ The robot questioned. " _Commentary: I must say, it has been...Recollection: It would appear my internal clock is off by four months and three days since my last activation, as well as my subsequent reprogramming. Upset Query: What took so long, Master?"_ The Robot asked.

Felix sighed and stepped forward. "I was kicked out." He admitted.

The robot tilted its head forward. " _Query: Shall I eliminate the meatbags in this pointless establishment?"_ It asked.

"Weren't you made to train the people here?" Felix asked sarcastically.

" _Observation: I am wasted in this place, training some insecure, hormonal, driven meatbags."_ The robot replied.

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river." Felix replied uncaringly, before he grinned. "So, do you still want to be my assassin droid?" He asked.

Gavin looked a bit surprised. "An Assassin droid?" He asked.

" _...I make no claim of that designation, prospective ally of the Master. I am a law-abiding droid. Yes, indeed, law-abiding. That's me."_ The droid replied in an almost chipper voice, though it was hard to tell from the monotone sound from the synthetic voice.

"Gavin's fine, so are you ready to start your campaign as my assassin?" Felix asked with a wide grin, looking at the rust colored robot.

The rust colored took a few steps forward and stood almost leveled with Felix. " _Deceleration: I'm ready to strike down a meatbag without a moment hesitation! Or the slightest hint of regret! I can do this for you. It is my programing and I will do what needs to be done. My weapons are warmed up and primed for battle. My sights were trailed. My fusion-cartridges is fully loaded. Everything is ready and waiting! Still…you are the one to pull the trigger. So what will you do? I'm waiting for orders my master._ " The droid said.

Felix had a wide smirk, as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the robot's shoulders. "You know what, I think we're going to be on the same page from now on, eh HK?" Felix asked with a wide, maniacal smile on his face.

* * *

 **Dun-Dun-Dun...**

 **For those that don't know or haven't read my other RWBY story, the one where Jaune has the Sharingan. Jaune finds HK in the recesses of Beacon Academy, and restores him. This is something kinda like that. And also, HK-47 and Felix/Jaune, would be a pretty awesome pair, along with Colter. It'd be intresting.**


End file.
